The New Adventures Of Gligirl
by Blue Bongo
Summary: You've seen how it began. How Latoya Parker became Gligirl again. Now, she sets out on her quest to stop all crime in Gaitham City, aided and abetted by a series of colourful characters. This is her story. Be warned, does contain some strong language.
1. Lifes A Mime Part One

Chapter One. Life's A Mime. Part One.

* * *

"What the hell are you talking about?"

His companion snorted.

"Did you not hear about the Gligirl?" He said. "If she gets on our case, then we're doomed."

"There's no Gligirl, Morrison."

Morrison swallowed.

"Did you see what happened to those two guys who robbed the bank?" He asked.

"I did."

"Aren't you a bit worried?" Morrison asked.

"Why should I be?"

The two of them looked over and saw the two figures come over to them. They were wearing the white uniforms with the large red R's on the front.

"So." The male Rocket with the green hair asked. "You have the money?"

Morrison opened a briefcase, to reveal the bundles of cash.

"We do."

Morrison closed the case.

"Do you have the stuff?"

The female Rocket with the long blond hair reached over and pressed a switch, hanging from the roof.

"Arbok Acid." She said, watching as the thick purple liquid dropped into the large metal tank, next to the walkway where the four of them were standing. "The main ingredient of the new wonderdrug on the streets. Orolim. All the rest can be found in easy to obtain over the counter legal medication."

The green haired Rocket smiled.

"This stuff takes you to the highest mountains in two seconds flat." He said. "Problem is, it's extremely temperamental. Too much, and you might not come down from that high. Too little and you crash into the side of the mountain, and become unbelievably depressed."

"Sounds good." Morrison replied. "What are the negatives."

The two Rockets laughed.

"You peddle enough of this stuff on the streets, then you will eventually create a supply void." The green haired Rocket said. "People will be fighting each other for a grain of this stuff. And since it's not illegal, the cops can't do a damn thing about it. No matter how much they want to."

The fourth man watched as Morrison did the talking.

"What about the implications of peddling this?" He asked. "How fast can they act, before the substance is declared illegal?"

"You're looking at six months, minimum." The blond Rocket said. "We can get this stuff for three dollars a litre from our supplier in Fuchsia City."

Morrison nodded.

"And we pay you five dollars for the same litre?" He asked. "What do you think we are?"

"Morrison!!!"

Morrison looked around, before being silenced with a raise of the hand.

"If this stuff is as addictive as you say, then presumably the profit margins are incredible."

"That's correct." The green haired Rocket replied.

"So, why would you need us?"

Both Rockets looked around.

"The truth is..." The blond Rocket said.

"Operating in Kanto and Johto has become pretty difficult." The green haired Rocket continued. "We would like to continue where we left off by helping you run this scheme in order to garner profits for Team Rocket."

Morrison stood up straight.

"We would like to test this out." He said. "Sort out a focus group and stuff. General due diligence. We wouldn't be doing our jobs properly otherwise."

"Of course not." The blond Rocket said. "So, give us twenty dollars, and we'll give you four litres of the stuff, so you can get sorted. We'll also throw in the list of other ingredients as a goodwill gesture."

"Well, that's good of you."

Morrison reached into the briefcase, and took out twenty dollars.

"Maybe we'll do business in the future." He said. "I hope so, if what you say is true."

"Not on my watch!!!"

All four instantly looked up, to see where the voice had come from.

"What was that?" The green haired Rocket asked.

"It's the Gligirl!!!!" Morrison said, in panic.

His associate grabbed him by the front of his jacket.

"There is no Gligir... Ooofff!!!"

He grunted in pain, as something crashed into the back of him.

Morrison looked up, and saw the Gligirl looking at him.

"You're right to be scared." She said, as he reached for his weapon....

Only for her to charge forward and smash a gloved fist into his face, breaking his nose.

"Let's get out of here!!!" The two Rockets shouted, making a run for it.

Gligirl spun around, and raised her GliGrapple. She fired at the ceiling, and as the metal grapple connected, sending a vibration down her arm. She then charged forward and used the momentum to crash into the back of them, knocking them down.

"You have the right to remain silent." She said, before hearing the click of a weapon being cocked.

"So, you're the famous Gligirl!!!"

She spun around, to see the fourth man pointing a weapon at her.

"You didn't believe in me ten seconds ago." Gligirl replied, retracting the grapple. "So, what changed."

He smirked.

"I think I might kill you and put your head on my bedroom wall. Wake up every morning and see your chin. Might give me something to jack off over."

She was disgusted, but tried not to let it show.

"Wow, necrophilia." She said. "You really are a demented little...."

"YES!!!!!" He yelled. "But, then again, I might shoot you in the teeth, and watch you squirm."

Gligirl rolled her eyes, under her mask.

"Sorry, pal." She said, looking up. "But, I can't stand here all night."

Praying the timing was right, she looked at the psycho holding the weapon.

Then, she heard the glass break in the ceiling.

He looked up to see a screeching Gligar heading towards him.

In the seconds that it took for him to adjust his head, she sprung forward and landed a powerful kick to his stomach.

He let out a strangled yelp, before staggering backwards. He gave her a dirty look, before falling backwards over the railing..

And into the Arbok Acid head first.

Gligirl shook her head.

"You must be burning up inside." She said. "Or on the outside at least."

She then shook her head repeatedly.

"No, I should probably stop doing that."

* * *

"So, we've got two Team Rocket grunts, and a Blade with a broken nose." Officer Jenny Gordon said, as they finished cuffing them.

"You've forgotten about the fourth guy."

Gordon stared in shock at the news.

"What?"  
"They found a fourth guy in the Acid. Somehow, he survived, but he's really in bad condition. His body and face is really messed up."

Gordon winced.

"Sounds painful." She said. "Where is her now?"

"They took him to ER. Trying to save his face is going to be a long task."

Gordon nodded.

"As soon as he can talk, get his version of events."

Her colleague sighed.

"Christ." He exclaimed. "The Blades lawyers will have a field day if we badger one of their ill members in hospital."

Gordon rolled her eyes.

"Screw them." She replied. "Oily little snakes."

* * *

Latoya Parker smelt something enter her nostrils as she stirred from her sleep.

"What is that?" She groaned, coming around.

"Bagel." Albert replied, coming into the room and sitting down. "With Pidgey, onion, carrot, lettuce and some Farfetch'd sauce."

She sat up on Carla's old bed, vaguely aware that she was still wearing her Gligirl costume.

"A successful hunt, I take it." Albert commented, as he bit into the bagel.

She nodded.

"Wherever you heard that." She said. "It was right. Two Team Rocket members trying to sell Arbok Acid to a couple of Blades."

"The Blades." Albert said. "The controlling force of the Gaitham City underworld."

She nodded, straightening out her medium length black hair.

"They're minus two members now." She said. "I saw the GCPD arrive and they came out with the three of them. Another one drowned, I think."

"So, you...."

"I didn't kill him." Latoya replied. "I defended myself from his gun, and he accidentally went backwards over a railing, drowning in Arbok Acid. Nothing could have survived that. Nothing human anyway."

"So, what do you have in mind for today?" Albert asked. "Since you are still unemployed, I have an idea on what you can do."

"I'm not weeding your garden." Latoya smiled.

He shook his head.

"I know.... Someone in this City who might be able to help you out." He said. "An old friend from my days in the service. Used to be a mechanic, but now he invents machines."

Latoya looked at him.

"What do you have in mind?" She asked.

"He might be able to create some new weapons for you." Albert said, taking out a card.

She took the small object from him, and read it.

"Lucian Badger." Latoya read aloud. "All your ideas and inventions invented. Negotiable prices."

There was an address and a phone number.

"Maybe I will." She said. "If he's reliable."

Albert nodded.

"He should do this as a favour to me." He said. "Lucian was once tortured for eight weeks solid by insurgents in Lilycove City. Never broke. He'll keep your secret."

Latoya took it in.

"Good." She said. "I'll go down at some point in the next few days."

Albert smiled.

"Attagirl." He remarked. "Come on, I'll make you a cup of tea while you get changed."

* * *

"How did the surgery go?"

John Lombardo looked at him, a slightly nervous look on his face.

"Well, it went well." He said. "The problem was...."

"How did the fucking surgery go?!!!"

Lombardo handed him a mirror, which he looked into.

He closed his eyes, before smashing the mirror against his bedside table. The glass covered the floor.

"Oh for fucks sake!!!!!!" He roared. "How can I manage looking like this?!!!"

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**And the first chapter. Because the prequel was such a roaring success. Less than 600 hundred hits, yet over 60 reviews.**

**And so, we have the first villain of the series. **

**Still, I'm writing this for the fun of it, not just for the reviews. But, obviously, reviews are always welcome. So please review!!! Please!!!!**

**Thanks to everyone who read the original.**

**Just out of interest. can anyone guess who the Rockets are?**

**Don't forget to review!!! Please!!!!**


	2. Lifes A Mime Part Two

Chapter Two. Life's A Mime. Part Two.

* * *

"You really can't notice that much." Lombardo insisted.

He looked up, anger in his large white eyes.

"I look like a fuckin' Mr. Mime. One of the most useless Pokemon out there!!!!"

"So, irony does exist." Another Blade remarked.

He turned around, grabbing up a shard of broken mirror glass and flinging it towards the Blade's throat.

The grunt yelled in pain, as the glass sliced into his throat, severing several arteries.

"Woah!!!" Lombardo said, clamping his hands down. "This isn't right. We've tried to get the best plastic surgeons on the job, but they refuse to operate under the grounds that it's not feasible."

He reached up, and grabbed Lombardo by the throat with the red and white pockmarked hands.

"Then, force them!!!!" He hissed.

Lombardo looked into his eyes.

"We can't force someone into willingly performing surgery." He said. "If the heart's not in it, then they might make things even worse."

Lombardo broke into a grin.

"Come on, Mimey." He said. "I'll do my best."

The name Mimey cut daggers through his mind, making him see red.

"Don't!!!" He hissed, angrily.

"Don't what?"

"Don't call me Mimey!!!!" He roared, bursting from the bed and leaping onto Lombardo.

Lombardo cried out in fear, as he started to gouge at his eyes.

"If my appearance is so disturbing to you!!!!" He cackled. "Then, maybe you shouldn't have eyes anymore!!!!!"

His laughter rang out through the hallways, accompanied by the screams of pain from Lombardo.

* * *

"This is the place?" Latoya asked, looking at the dingy little shop.

"This is the place." Albert confirmed, as he reached forward and opened the door.

Latoya followed him into the building, taking note of the bell that rang to alert the owner.

"Cute." She muttered. "I didn't think they had those anymore."

"It's just a case of knowing where to look." A voice said, as Lucian Badger entered the room from another room behind the counter.

"Lucio!!!!" Albert exclaimed, recognising the slender figure of the white haired negro behind the counter. "It has been such a long time."

Lucian smiled, as Albert offered him his hand.

"Albert Evans." He said, taking the offered hand. "It really has been. How have you been, comrade?"

Albert managed a weak smile.

"Well, my week hasn't been that great." He said. "My daughter was buried five days ago."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Lucian replied, shaking his head. "A terrible tragedy, and a thousand curses of Ho-oh to whoever was responsible."

Albert managed a wry smile.

"It was one of those things." He said. "As much as I regret it, I need your help with something."

"Something?!!" Lucian asked.

Albert gestured to Latoya.

"This is Latoya Parker." He explained. "And may we have a few private words?"

"Of course." Lucian replied, gesturing to the room behind the counter. "Step into my office."

* * *

"Do we have your absolute secrecy?" Albert asked.

"For you old friend." Lucian replied. "You have my assurances that what is spoken about inside this room will not leave my lips unless you permit it."

Latoya smiled.

"That's a relief." She said.

Albert considered the best way to go about it.

"You're an inventor." He said. "You invent things. Useless little gadgets for rich people. However, we have a proposition for you."

Latoya cut in.

"Have you heard of Gligirl?" She asked.

Lucian broke into a smile.

"Dear me, very few things that happen in this City pass me by." He said. "I am aware of her. It's not everyday that someone does the right thing, in trying to keep an endless river of treachery and crime from running down the streets of Gaitham."

"Nice imagery." Albert remarked.

"Suppose we told you who Gligirl was." Latoya said. "You wouldn't go and shop her to the Police or the press, would you?"

Lucian smiled.

"If I knew who she was, I would shake her hand." He said, warmly.

Latoya stuck her hand out, before lifting her T-shirt up with the other hand, to reveal her Gligirl costume.

"Oh lord." Lucian exclaimed, as he took her hand, and vigorously shook it. "It is an honour."

"Thanks." Latoya replied.

"What can I do for you?" Lucian asked, taking a pair of glasses out of his breast pocket.

She sighed.

"You know what I do." Latoya replied. "I'm trying to make a difference. However, pretty much all I have is the armoured suit and the mask. There is an expansion to the suit that acts as a glider, but I'm not wearing it at the moment. What I need, are weapons. Weapons, artillery, possible vehicles, possibly new costumes. But, I'll leave the concept up to you."

She managed a small smile, looking him in the eyes.

"Can you help me?"

Lucian considered it.

"I'll see what I can do." He said. "Get back to me, and I'll give you my answer. But, I assure you that whatever it is, your secret is safe with me."

Latoya smiled.

"Thank you." She said.

* * *

"And I can assure you that...."

"I don't want to hear your excuses!!!!" The Rocket Admin snapped. "You failed to provide adequate protection for the meeting. We have lost both the merchandise and the money."

Howard Brian sighed. Being the leader of the Blades was sometimes a difficult job.

"We did not anticipate the interference of Gligirl." He said. "One of our soldiers was...."

"Ask me if I care what happened!!!!" Admin Richard said, angrily. "You sort out your problems, get our stuff back, and the money or we come down there and exterminate you."

Howard paled. Team Rocket could do that as well. It wouldn't be pretty, but massacres never were.

"I assure you that...." He started to say, before the door slammed open, and a strange looking human strolled in. He was still wearing a hospital gown.

"Oh shit!!!" Howard exclaimed. "It's you."

"Hello, there, Howardy boy." He replied, smirking with his new face.

His face had changed from a light brown to a light shade of pink. His nose had almost dissolved away, leaving only a small stump. His ears had changed to a shade of indigo blue, while a pair of red circles on his cheeks further illustrated his Mr. Mime like appearance. All his hair had vanished, as had his lips, just leaving a black slash of a line where his mouth was.

"And I suggest that you don't call me Mimey." He warned, dropping something on the desk in front of Howard.

Howard looked down, blanching at the pair of eyes.

"Lombardo made that mistake." He laughed. "Now, my face was the last thing he ever saw. Before I killed him."

"What do you want?" Howard asked.

He looked around, and at Admin Richard.

"Your cronies were about as useful as a joke at a funeral." He said, angrily. "Now, what do you intend to do about this!!!!!"

He gestured to his face, angrily.

"Listen." Howard said, as gently as he could manage. "We can..."

His response was for him to get his head slammed against the desk.

"I really hate people who interrupt." He said, to Richard. "Now, where were we?"

"Listen, Mimer, or whatever your name...."

"Mimer?!" He interrupted. "I like that. Gives me a personality, Y'know. Makes me more approachable. If a little child comes up to me in the street and looks terrified, I can put an arm around them and tell them not to be afraid, before I snap their spine with my bare hands."

"I'm not dealing with someone who looks like an extra from the circus." Richard said, coldly. "So, I'm going to tell you what I told Howard. Sort your house out, or we'll sort it for you."

Mimer laughed.

"I'm really scared!!!" He said, peering close to the screen. "Y'know, if I wasn't laughing so much, I'd be in tears. You Team Rocket goons are such a bunch of overhyped, overrated little pissants who seem to think that they have the right to run the world as they see fit. Sort our house out? If anymore of your goons come into this city, they'll have to be prepared for the laugh of their life. Because that is the best medicine. However, no medicine will prevent them from dying."

Richard looked slightly taken aback.

"What's the matter?" Mimer cackled. "Persian got your tongue?"

He cancelled the call, before looking at a stirring Howard.

"I think it's time for a change of leadership, Howardy boy." Mimer said, picking him up by the collar. "Let's just face facts. The Blades have been going down the shitter for a while. Maybe we just need an injection of fresh blood."

He tapped Howard on the cheeks twice.

"Preferably yours."

Mimer took a syringe out, and tapped it with a scarred finger.

"Now, just remain calm." He said. "This will only hurt a lot."

Howard screamed in pain, as Mimer stabbed him in the eye with the syringe, before thumbing down the plunger.

"This'll be a barrel of laughs. It'll be so good your head will Explode!!!!"

Howard groaned, as he felt a sensation that felt like his head was expanding.

"What did you....?" He started to ask, before his head exploded, showering Mimer in brain matter.

"Told you so." Mimer muttered, picking up a chunk of skull fragment and sweeping his tongue around inside it.

"Hmm, bone dry."

He walked over to the intercom, and pressed a button.

"Greetings loyal minions, this is Mimer FM coming to you over the airwaves, and I am about to inform you that you have a new boss. Mr. Brian has left the building, permanently, and you now answer to someone else. Mainly me!!!! Anyone not happy with the new regime can come up here, and I will happily discuss it with you, and it can be resolved without the need for you being killed."

There were several murmers, but nobody came to the door.

"That's what I thought." Mimer laughed. "Okay, toodles."

**Author's Notes.**

**So, another demented villain. Gaitham seems to have its fair share of them.**

**Mimer isn't so much crazy, more whacked out completely.**

**Apparently Arbok Acid can do that to you. Yes. Don't take it kids, it's bad for you.**

**Thanks for the reviews. They are all appreciated.**

**And not much of Gligirl in this chapter. However, it looks like she might be in line for some pretty sweet weapons soon.**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!!**


	3. Lifes A Mime Part Three

Chapter Three. Life's A Mime. Part Three.

* * *

"I'll do it." Lucian replied. "I am happy to help you clean up this City."

Latoya smiled, as she leaned onto the counter in Badger's shop.

"If you can build me a giant brush, that's what I'll do." She said.

"Well." Lucian replied. "It might not be that easy, but I can start off with something smaller."

He reached under the counter, and pulled out a box, made of highly polished wood, before placing it on the counter.

"Great." Latoya quipped, as she looked at it. "I can throw it at someone. Might make a massive lump if it hits."

Lucian rolled his eyes.

"If you would care to open it." He said.

Latoya reached towards the box, and opened it up.

Inside, nestled on a layer of thick red velvet, was a piece of shaped metal that had been painted purple. It was shaped like a elongated Gligar. However, where the ears were, there was a trio of holes across the head that were large enough for her to fit her fingers through.

She picked it up, and examined it.

"Careful." Lucian warned. "The edges are sharp."

She ran her thumb across the edge of one side, and hissed in pain as she sliced it open.

"I warned you." Lucian said.

"Just checking." Latoya replied. "Not that I don't trust you. I just want to test it for myself."

Lucian smiled.

"I call this the Gligarang." He said. "I can make more of them easily if they prove to be successful. I figured that you need some sort of weapon that can give you an edge when surrounded."

He held out his hand, and took the Gligarang back.

"You put the three middle fingers on your hand through these holes." He said, giving her a demonstration. "Then, when you are surrounded, they act as an extension of your arms. They are sharp enough that even a glancing blow will cause enough damage to give you brief respite from the onslaught. However, if you let me examine your costume, I can put a thin sheet of metal within the fabric so that it can't be used against you."

Latoya thought about it.

"Well, it's already kevlar protected." She replied. "Is it really needed?"

Lucian stroked his chin.

"I would have to run some tests." He said. "Next time you get a free moment..."

"I never get a free moment." Latoya replied. "I'm always on standby for waiting for the moment for the criminals to strike."

"Sounds tough." Lucian commented. "No job?"

She shook her head.

"Incredibly, I've only been in this place a week." Latoya replied. "And in that week, I've been attacked by three psycho's. One of who was my best friend. Two of them ended up in Armaldo Asylum, and Carla ended up committing suicide to avoid killing me. That's why Albert helps me. Carla was his daughter."

Lucian sighed.

"Poor guy." He said.

"And even if I did get a job." Latoya replied. "How the heck would I manage sprinting off every five minutes to stop criminals?"

Lucian mused about it.

"Just roam the streets at night." He said. "Unless it's a real emergency. Of course, that might..."

"Yes." Latoya replied. "I need to sleep."

Lucian sighed.

"I tell you what." He said, looking around his shop. "I make all kinds of gadgets here. But, they need delivering. I'll give you a modest salary for it, plus any other jobs I can think of around the shop. Plus, occasional till work."

Latoya perked up.

"That sounds great." She said. "Thanks."

Lucian smiled.

"Albert told me you used to work in a shop similar to this." He said. "And I need a bit of help. And you get a discount on your equipment."

He threw the Gligarang through the air, and watched it thud into a picture of a target on the wall opposite.

"First one's on the house." Lucian laughed.

* * *

"So!!!" Mimer said, looking over the table of senior Blades that he had called in. "Where did it go wrong?"

"For us?" Torrance asked. "I'd say that it was the....."

Mimer held up a hand to silence him.

"Just shush shush shush." He urged. "You'd say that!!!! You'd say that!!!! Grow a goddamned pair, and take some responsibility. I don't want opinions at this moment in time, I want cold hard facts. I'll tell you about the facts. They never lie. Facts are the ultimate in helping you decide where a problem lies, while an opinion is the main opportune to shift the blame to someone else. And to shift the blame to someone else is an act of extreme lowliness. However, despite my admiration for that particular skill, it is not what is needed at the moment. What we all need is one good joke."

Mimer looked around, and then at Torrance who was sitting at the opposite end of the table.

A small smirk played over his mouth.

"Mr. Torrance." He said. "What is the best way to kill a clown."

Torrance shrugged.

"I don't know." He replied. "Why don't you..."

Mimer raised a hand, and the invisible knife slashed across Torrance's throat. As blood ran down his shirt, he burbled slightly in pain, before expiring very slowly.

Mimer stood up and pulled his sleeve up to tap his watch.

"Some time today!!!" He demanded. "We don't have all day to sit around and watch you die."

Finally, he sat down again, convinced that Torrance was no more.

"And the answer to how to kill a clown." Mimer said, wiping his brow. "Go for the juggler. Torrance was a clown."

Cotteril and Morgan, the two lumps of dumb muscle both stood up, and reached inside their coats.

"You're insane!!!" Morgan spat. "Whacked out pure bat fuck insane."

Cotteril withdrew a handgun, and levelled it at Mimer. Morgan did the same.

"Give me one good reason why we both shouldn't blow your brains out of your mutated head." Cotteril remarked.

Mimer laughed, condescendingly.

"Please, try your best." He said.

His expression didn't change, as the supposed insult to their intelligence drew them into firing at him repeatedly.

"What the...?!!!" Cotteril demanded, as the bullets seemed to crash into an invisible wall.

Mimer clucked his tongue sympathetically.

"Oh dear." He said, sarcastically. "And that was your chance."

He flung his arm forward, and sent the invisible wall crashing forward into the pair of them, smashing them to the ground in clear pain and discomfort.

Mimer got up, yawning.

"Make my day." He said, picking up one of the dropped weapons. "Don't make me laugh."

He crouched down and grabbed Morgan by the throat.

"You were right about one thing though." Mimer giggled, as he shoved the gun in Morgan's mouth and pulled the trigger.

He watched Morgan's head snap back from the impact, before dropping his lifeless body to the ground. He then grabbed Cotteril and looked into his eyes, seeing the loathing.

"I am insane!!!!" He said, before shooting him twice in the stomach.

Mimer left the groaning Blade on the ground before heading back to his seat and putting the gun on the table.

"Anyone else want to question my mental state?" He asked.

Nobody said anything.

"I thought not." Mimer replied, leaning back. "So, where has it all gone wrong for the Blades?"

Yaxley looked over.

"Well, we have difficulties operating at the moment." He said. "Because of Gligirl."

"We need to stop Gligirl!!!" Robinson replied. "Put her down like the interfering bitch she is."

There were several murmers of agreement with what Robinson was saying, before Mimer silenced them with a cough.

"Gligirl is not the problem." He said, clearing his throat. "She's only human. And that's what we need to remember. She's not some omnipotent being, sent to punish us for our wicked deeds in this naughty world. She's someone who is out of her depth, dealing with us. And we are going to remind her of that. If someone told me off a woman who runs around the streets at night, wearing a freaky costume and a mask, I wouldn't automatically think that she was a superhero, I'd think she was a hooker. The fact that she wears a mask is a sign that she is afraid of us."

He cleared his throat again, letting them absorb what he was saying.

"So, Gligirl is not the problem. The girl in Gligirl is the problem. It's easier to defeat her than to defeat Gligirl. So, we find out who she is, and make an example of her."  
"Isn't that easier said than done?" Mahoney asked.

"Everything's easier said than done." Mimer said, banging his fist on the table. "So, unless you get to work, Team Rocket are threatening to come down and kill you all. Unless we send Gligirl to them on a plate. Now, I personally think Team Rocket are a bunch of fags prancing around in fancy costumes. However, I'm willing to do this because our goals are the same. So, get to work."

Mimer sat back, and watched them disperse.

It was great being in charge. He finally had them wandering around doing his bidding and all it took was a few invisible walls and weapons.

He remembered how he had awoken and crashed into the invisible wall. And then discovering that the chemical accident that had scarred him into looking like a Mr. Mime had somehow awakened the latent abilities of that very species. And he had spent all of forty five minutes developing them into invisible weapons.

Mimer looked around at the departing Blades, before coughing.

"Actually." He said. "I have a plan."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Blimey, he really is insane. And now with invisible weapons? Will someone please stop him!!!!!!!**

**Still, looks like Latoya has new weapons. The Gligarang!!!!!**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews!!!! Awesome!!!!**

**There's probably going to be five parts to this, six maximum.**

**Then, we move onto villain number two. Haven't decided who it is quite yet.**

**Still accepting possible villains. The insaner the better.**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!**


	4. Lifes A Mime Part Four

Chapter Four. Life's A Mime. Part Four.

* * *

"So, that's my plan." Mimer said, looking around. "Any questions."

"You didn't say anything." Robinson replied, from across the table. "You just sat us all around the table and said 'that's my plan.'"

Mimer managed a wry smirk.

"Of course I did." He said, dryly. "Here is the real plan."

* * *

Latoya dropped onto the couch, and sighed. It really had been a while since she'd worked, and although some people had longer vacations, that month out of work had really got her used to not working.

"Still." She muttered, kicking her shoes off and rubbing her feet. "At least I can get a few hours sleep before...."

Several sirens wailed from outside the window of her apartment, as the police went about their business.

"No rest for the wicked." Latoya remarked, sitting up and reaching for the suitcase where she kept her costume.

"I need a mannequin or something." She commented, taking it out and starting to put it on. "It's getting to be a pain reaching for the suitcase everytime. Although it's easily transportable that way."

* * *

"Do these people have nothing better to do than rob banks?" Officer Jenny Gordon asked, as she looked at the Gaitham Middletown Bank.

"Apparently not." Mulhern commented. "We tried storming the place, but there seems to be some kind of invisible wall around the place. We can't get in."

Jenny sighed, as the alarms wailed continuously.

"Then, we're stuck waiting for them to come out." She remarked, as she unfolded a floor plan of the bank and put it on the bonnet of a nearby police car. "Unless there is another way in."

"Okay." Mimer said, as several of his henchman rounded up the hostages while a second group of them began to raid the vaults. "Now, we just need to wait for her to show her mask around."

He sat on the edge of the fountain, waiting for the phone to ring.

"You want me to do anything?" Mahoney asked, as he paced up and down nervously.

Mimer gave him a dirty look.

"You can stop wearing the marble out." He said, gesturing to the ground.

* * *

Latoya reached for her GliGrapple, and aimed at the roof of the bank. There had to be a crime undergoing in the building, due to all the police stood around outside.

She pulled the trigger, and felt it catch on the roof of the bank, a direct parallel to the building she was currently stood on. She then pulled at it, ensuring that it was secure.

Gligirl looked up, and saw Gligar floating above the bank.

"Note to self." She muttered. "Ask Lucian to look at the possibility of developing a machine that can transmit Gligar's echolocation into pictures."

She jumped forward, and swung towards the bank, waiting for the right moment to flare her Gligar Glider, strapped to her back.

At that moment, she caught an updraught and managed to cling to the edge of the roof just by the edge of her fingertips.

"Lucky me." Gligirl muttered, as she pulled herself up onto the roof of the Gaitham Middletown Bank.

She took a moment to check her equipment, reload her GliGrapple, check on her newly acquired Gligarang and check the security of her mask upon her face.

Satisfied with everything, she holstered the GliGrapple, and headed for the door leading into the bank.

She didn't see the Blade with a scope nestled in the building she had just jumped off watching her. Nor did she see her reach for a cell phone and start to dial a number.

* * *

Mimer's cell phone rang, as he finished drumming his fingers on the edge of the fountain.

"Gaitham Middletown Bank." He answered. "How may I direct your call?"

"She's inside."

"Excellent." Mimer cackled. "Pretty soon, I shall..."

_THWOCK!!!!!_

Before he could finish speaking, something slammed into his hand and knocked the cell phone into the water fountain.

He felt a burst of pain run through his hand, as he looked at the grappling hook stuck through it....

And the cable leading up to the balcony, where a familiar looking masked figure was stood.

"Parklife." She said, jerking her weapon forward.

Mimer yelled in surprise as he was flung to his knees by the cable.

He quickly summoned an invisible knife and flung it upwards to knock the weapon from her hand. He heard her yelp in surprise as the knife dug into her arm, and the weapon went clattering away.

"What the..?" She asked, leaning over. "You're the nice normal variety of criminal, aren't ya."

"We've met before." Mimer snarled, as he summoned an invisible wall behind her. He sent it crashing towards her, and tried to suppress a snicker as she came crashing over the balcony.

"Don't fall." He said, seeing her land in a heap a few feet in front of him. "It gets you down."

He clicked his fingers, and the two hidden Blades reached over the balcony and dropped a net over her.

"Now, I've got you down." He cackled.

Gligirl struggled in the net, before reaching for something from her utility belt.

The next thing Mimer knew, Gligirl had jumped up and cut through the net with an item in her hand.

"You didn't expect that." She smirked.

Mimer sighed.

"You're right." He said, creating an invisible club behind her.

He couldn't help but laugh, as he brought it back and sent it crashing into her side.

She gasped, as she dropped her Gligarang and fell to her knees.

"Hurts doesn't it?" Mimer asked, as he brought the invisible weapon crashing into her back again. She cried out in pain, a sound that was music to his ears.

"Now, you know what I feel every single moment of every single minute of every single..."

Gligirl recovered faster than he had anticipated, as she spun around and grabbed the invisible club.

She leaped forward and brought it back, ready to strike him in the face...

Only for him to dispel the weapon at the last moment.

"Honestly!!!" He started to say. "Did you really think that...?"

She recovered again, and smashed her fist into his face. He felt like a firework had been let off in his brain, and if his nose hadn't been melted away, it would probably have shattered from the force of the blow.

Gligirl didn't stop there. She spun around and smashed the heel of her boot into his stomach.

Mimer gasped, before sending an invisible wall into her face, knocking her back.

She gasped for breath, before looking at him.

"Sorry, love." Mimer replied, licking his lips at her with a badly seared tongue. "But, I really have to go to other places."

He reached into the pocket of his purple suit, and pulled out a stop watch. He threw it towards her.

"My minions have placed bombs in the building." He said, smirking. "As much as you'd like to stop me, we have hostages locked up downstairs in the vault. And you have approximately one minute and..."

He looked at his watch. "Forty one seconds."

Mimer tapped his own watch, as Gligirl looked at what he had thrown her.

"Tick tock." Mimer laughed, as he vanished into the shadows.

"Shit!!!" Gligirl exclaimed, as she retrieved her GliGrapple and and Gligarang, before heading for the door leading downstairs.

* * *

She found it to be deserted, as she arrived at the vault.

"Okay." Gligirl said, reaching for the handle to try and open it.

She grunted, with the exertion of trying to move the heavy metal door, before seeing the computer for opening it.

Gligirl went over to it, and started to tap on the keys, hoping to look for a way to open it before it was too late.

"Computers never were my thing." She muttered, as she continued to type away, occasionally glancing at the stop watch.

_1:09_

She tried to type faster, hoping to get lucky.

"Come on!!!" Latoya yelled, seeing that she had less than a minute left...

And she clicked on something.

The door started to creak open, to her relief.

As the heavy metal door opened up, she headed to the entrance, and saw several figures inside.

"I'm coming!!!" She shouted, running inside.

She managed a quick glance at the stopwatch.

_0:37_

As she reached the first person laid on the ground inside the vault, she realised that it was a dummy.

"What the..?" She asked, before checking the rest of them.

They were all mannequins, made to look like hostages.

"What the fuck is going on?" Gligirl asked, looking around.

She saw the bomb, a very stereotypical explosive, with two sticks of dynamite connected by a timer.

_5, 4, 3, 2...._

As she realised what was about to happen, she froze in fear....

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So.... What to say. Is she about to end up dead? And where were the hostages?**

**The villain for the next arc will be one of the following choices. Pick your favourite if you want, and I'll make a decision. Also, the Pokemon they are based on.**

**Shockwave. Luxray.**

**Crushclaw. Most people would have had Zangoose, but I somehow go for Metagross.**

**Poison Roserade. Hmm, do you really need to ask?**

**Magmariser. Magmortar.**

**Feel to make a choice.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews. You are all great.**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!**


	5. Lifes A Mime Part Five

Chapter Five. Life's A Mime. Part Five.

* * *

Latoya shut her eyes, knowing that the last second of her life was almost up...

And then there was a strange sound emanating from the direction of the bomb. She opened her eyes, and saw that it hadn't blown up. And the sound was coming from it. It sounded like laughter. The demented laugh of the Mimer.

"Damnit!!!!" Gligirl exclaimed. "He got me again!!!"

Then, a voice started to speak from behind the fake bomb. She reached over and pulled it away, finding a casette player.  
"Who uses these anymore?" She muttered, as the voice started to speak.

_"Hey there, caped crusader. It's me, your friendly neighbourhood Mimer. No doubt you've discovered my ploy by now, and are enjoying the sound of my voice. And equally more in no doubt, you're also wondering where the hostages are. Sorry, but they are taking a... Small vaction at my luxury City getaway. And in four hours, they will be dead. Dead. Dead!!!!!!!! You hear me? Now, I can see the way your mind is working. You're going to come and save them. And I'm going to give you the address. But, you come on my conditions. One. No cops. I know it's not your style to have the boys and girls in blue, but I hear any sirens, a hostage gets wasted for every ten seconds I hear that fuckin' siren. Two. No weapons. I see any weapons on your person, and a hostage gets wasted.__Three. Okay, so there isn't a three. But, condition three is that if you don't obey the first two, I will waste the hostages. Toodles, senorita."_

_  
_The recording then proceded to rattle off an address not too far from the bank. Latoya memorised it, before turning to leave...

Only to see Jenny Gordon pointing her handgun at her.

"You're under arrest." She said, taking a pair of handcuffs off her belt.

"I didn't do this." Gligirl replied. "It was the Mimer."

She stopped.

"That might explain the invisible walls." Gordon mused to herself, before turning her attention back to Gligirl.

"What do you know about the Mimer?" Gordon demanded.

"Seems to be a psycho." Gligirl replied. "Threatens to kill hostages, you know."

Gordon lowered her weapon a fraction. It would have been unnoticed by most people, but Gligirl recognised the relaxation of her muscles.

"Where is he?" Gordon asked.

Gligirl sighed.

"I can't tell you." She replied. "He's holding them hostage, and if the police show up, he'll kill them. Cliched, I know, but what can you do."

Gordon smirked.

"I'll give you another cliche." She said. "He probably wants you to go there alone."

"Got it in one." Gligirl replied. "I have to do it."

She made to leave, but Gordon put a hand on her arm.

Gligirl noticed that she definetley wasn't trying to stop her.

"Why do you do it?" Jenny asked, leaning in close.

Gligirl could smell her.

"Somebody has to do something." She replied, backing away. "I'll be in touch."

Jenny watched Gligirl leave the vault area.

"Who are you?" She asked.

Gligirl spun around, a small smile emerging under her mask.

"I'm Gligirl." She replied.

Jenny groaned.

"Who are you behind the mask?" She asked.

"Just someone who wants to do something." Gligirl replied. "I'll see you around, Officer."

* * *

"What do you need at this late hour?" Lucian asked.

Latoya sighed, as she pulled her mask off.

"There's a huge problem." She said. "A demented lunatic is threatening to kill hostages unless I go to an address in Middletown in the next three hours. Problem is, I have to go unarmed, so I was wondering if you had anything I could use."

Lucian stroked his chin.

"It's a problem." He said. "Normally, we build weapons to look like weapons."

Latoya groaned, as she put an ice pack on her wounded arm.

"Well this guy doesn't seem to need that." She said. "He looks like a Mr. Mime, but it would appear that he has the latent ability to create invisible weapons as well as walls."

Lucian jumped into the air, in triumph.

"I have it!!!" He said, diving towards a pile of gadgets. "I built this for a client a few months ago, but they never claimed it."

He dug through the pile, and found a small black box.

"What is that?" Latoya asked.

Lucian put it on the table, and pressed a large red button on the side.

She didn't feel anything, but several items around the workshop started to shake and collapse at the same time.

"It emits a low powered energy pulse." Lucian explained. "It's not strong enough to harm humans, but it will affect most items in the immediate vicinity. Even invisible ones. Has a range of about ten feet, and it takes about five seconds to recharge before being reused."

Latoya smiled.

"I could kiss you." She said, picking it up.

"Give me time, and I'll make a slightly more portable one that can be fitted into a suit." Lucian replied. "In fact, swing by here when you finish with this psycho, and I'll make the specifications for your suit. So, we can make more. And I'm also in the process of building you a fine new weapon."

He gestured to an item on a workbench that looked like a large Gligar claw.

"You can fit it to your suit, and it incorporates the power of the TM move Shadow Claw."

She looked at him, with real respect in her eyes.

"You can do that?"

He nodded.

"Simple if you know how."

"I'm never going to question your wisdom ever again."

"I wasn't aware that you actually did."

She took the box, before dropping her Gligarang on the table.

"How does that work?" Lucian asked.

She put her thumb up.

"Cuts through nets well enough." She replied. "I think it might be a hit."

Latoya spun around, and made to leave before sticking her head back in.

"I'll come back with my suit." She said. "But, can you have Albert bring some spare clothes by so I can either go home, or not wander around semi naked."  
Lucian laughed.

"Of course." He said. "Now, go save the world."

* * *

She looked over at the building where Mimer was apparently holding the hostages.

"I need to get this right." She muttered, before seeing a phone booth on the corner.

"Unless...."

"Gordon!!!!"

Jenny looked up, and saw one of her colleagues holding up the phone on her desk.

"Yeah?"

"There's someone on the phone for you."

She was surprised.

"Who is it?"

"She didn't say."

Sighing, Jenny went over and took the receiver.

"Hello."

"Hello, Officer Jenny."

She didn't immediately recognise the voice.

"Who is this?"

"It's Gligirl." The voice replied. "I need you to do me a favour."

"I thought you didn't want the help."

"Is this about that, or is it about doing the right thing?"

Jenny had no reply to that.

"Look, I'll tell you the address of where he is, but I want half an hour to try and stop him."

"Why should I give you half an hour?"

"Because, if you go screeching up to the front door, he'll kill at least one hostage before you get to him. And even then you may not be able to stop him before he kills the rest. You know I'm right!!!"

Again, Jenny had no argument with the logic.

"I have the advantage in that he wants me dead. He'll invite me into his lair, and I'm going to walk in there. But, you need to be in a position to take him away if I can stop him. And it's a big if. He's incredibly dangerous."

She paused, letting Jenny digest it.

"Are you in?"

* * *

"She's here!!!" Robinson shouted, looking across the street and seeing Gligirl stood on the sidewalk.

"Of course she is." Mime replied, as he leaned back in his chair and lit a cigar.

"She's on the roof!!!" Robinson said, running around in panic. "She's going to get to us, and we're going to...!!!!"

Mimer slapped him.

"That was part of my plan, you fuckin' moron." He snapped. "You know how there's that huge corridor that leads from the door on the roof to the offices?"

Robinson nodded.

"There's a little surprise waiting for her up there." Mimer cackled, rubbing his hands together. "And I want you to go and retrieve her body."

"Me?!!!" Robinson asked.

Mimer nodded.

"What's the matter?" He asked. "What are you more scared of? A dead body, or me?"

* * *

Gligirl kicked the door, feeling it give way easily.

"That was... easy." She muttered, walking inside the building.

As she looked down the corridor, she was surprised to find it deserted. A long straight corridor, seemingly empty.

"Now, you just insult me." She said, reaching for the small box attached to her utility belt.

She raised it up, and pressed the button.

Within seconds, there was the sound of several invisible items clattering to the ground.

"Genius." Gligirl muttered, charging down the corridor, stopping halfway down to fire the attack again.

There was another sound of the invisible items falling to the ground, as she hurdled over them and pushed towards the door, before hearing a voice on the other side.

* * *

"Okay!!" Robinson said, stood on the other side of the door. "We're going to go in and...."

The door pushed open, and smashed him in the back of the head, sending him forward.

"Shoot!!!!" Robinson screamed.

Gligirl hurdled over him, and kicked the weapon from the hands of the first Blade grunt, sending it flying out of his grasp. She dropped to the ground, and swept the legs out from underneath another, before landing a powerful punch to his solar plexus. As the other two tried to shoot her, she rolled across the ground towards them, before rearing up and punching them both in the crotch.

The pair of them went down screaming in pain, as she was quickly back on her feet and sent a powerful flying kick into the stomach of the last one.

As he fell to the ground, and didn't move, Gligirl went over to Robinson.

"Where is he?!!!" She demanded. "And where are those hostages?!"

"Locked in a room downstairs!!!" Robinson replied, terrified. "And Mimer has the key."

She sighed, before bringing her fist back and landing the powerful punch into his nose, instantly flooring him.

"Thanks." She said, before going to look for Mimer.

* * *

He put the cigar in the ashtray, and stood up to straighten his tie. It had been a red one with several yellow spots over it.

Mimer looked in the mirror, to see the handle of the door turning.

"It's open." He said, turning around and picking his cigar up.

He inhaled on it, as his nemesis walked into the room.

"I said no weapons." Mimer said, angrily.

She held her hands up.

"I didn't bring any." She replied, leaning on the table, placing her hand on the wooden surface.

"Prove it." Mimer replied. "Strip."

She snorted.

"Yeah, like that's going to happen."

He grinned.

"I didn't think so." He said. "Still, you can't blame a guy for trying."

"I don't." Gligirl replied. "I blame you for the suffering of those people in the rooms downstairs that you are holding hostage."

"Now, you make me sound like the bad guy."

"You are the bad guy?" Gligirl shouted.

He shook his head.

"I operate within the law. I have committed no crime against man or Pokemon. I pay my taxes, mostly, and I haven't done anything wrong. You on the other hand, dress up in disguise and act like a vigilante. Which of us is more guilty?"

Gligirl grimaced.

"So, release the hostages then, if you aren't a bad guy."

"Did it ever occur to you that it isn't about good or evil?" Mimer asked, sitting down. "Black or white, rich or poor. It's not about how different we are. It's about how similar we are."

"I'm nothing like you." Gligirl proclaimed.

"Well, we'll never ever know if you could... Evolve." Mimer replied, as there was a sinister glint in his eye.

Something wasn't right about his relaxed poise.

Almost instinctively, Gligirl plunged to the side, and felt something whistle through the air above her.

Mimer's eyes went wide, as he realised what was about to happen.

"Uh oh."

The invisible knife crashed into his stomach, and impaled him in his chair.

"We're nothing like each other." Gligirl said, walking over and reaching into his pocket, finding a key. "You need me to emphasize the _point_?"

Mimer groaned, as he closed his eyes.

"Leave the jokes to me." He groaned, as Gligirl started to leave.

"The joke's on you." She replied, pushing the door open, to go and free the hostages.

* * *

As she unlocked the door, and found the demoralised and scared hostages, she felt a glow of relief pass over her as she looked around and saw the happiness upon their faces.

"Thanks so much!!!" One of them said, as she waited for them to leave.

"It's what I do." Gligirl replied. "It's what I do."

* * *

After the last one had gone, she went back upstairs to check on Mimer.

She saw him slumped in his chair, and realised that he was slowly bleeding to death.

"You came back." Mimer muttered.

"What, you think I was going to leave you here to die on your own?" Gligirl replied. "I'm not like you, and I'm going to prove it."

She looked at the watch he had given to her in the bank.

"In approximately twelve minutes, the Gaitham Police Department will be in here to arrest you. Although, I think since they're the real good guys in all this, you'll be given good treatment. In fact, I think you'll survive. And since you are clearly an insane little bugger, I doubt you'll even get sent to jail, which is what you deserve. Instead, I think you'll end up in Armaldo Asylum for life."

He snorted.

"What, you think I can't escape from that place?" Mimer asked. "You won't see the last of me."

She sat on the table, and crossed her legs.

"I didn't expect it to be." She said. "A Buizel like you always gets the rub of the green."

Mimer didn't say anything for the next ten minutes, as she watched him with the intensity of a Staraptor watching a Rattata.

As the sirens were heard outside, she turned around and started to leave.

* * *

"He's in there." Gligirl said, to Officer Jenny Gordon, as she walked past the blue haired woman.

"Thanks." Gordon replied.

Gligirl saluted.

"No problem." She said. "If this City ever needs me, I'll be there."

* * *

She watched them take Mimer away on a stretcher into the ambulance, feeling relieved that she had stopped a dangerous lunatic from hurting anyone.

"I did good today." Latoya muttered, sitting on the edge of the building.

As the ambulance and the police cars pulled away, she wondered who the next threat to attack Gaitham would be......

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**And so ends the Life's A Mime arc. I enjoyed writing it. Although, as he says, Mimer will appear again at some point.**

**Poison Roserade wil probably not be the next villain, but possibly the third of the series. I just need to work out a few kinks, about how that would work. A few ideas, nothing more.**

**So, either Shockwave, Magmariser or Crushclaw.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews!!! They mean a lot in convincing me that I'm not wasting my time.**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!!!**


	6. Magma Rising

Chapter Six. Magma Rising.

* * *

"And there's shocking scenes here, as the villain dubbed by the media as the Magmariser has struck again. A building downtown has been torched by the lunatic, and it is believed that several people are still inside."

Latoya stood up, and turned the TV off.

"I really don't get a break." She muttered, heading for her costume.

* * *

Glad that Lucian had built a mask for the lower part of her face for just this situation, she fired her GliGrapple towards the burning building, and jumped from the ledge.

Feeling the thrill, she instantly felt the jarring motion as her boots crashed through the window.

As she looked around, Gligirl reached up and fixed the mask over her mouth and nose.

Retracting her GliGrapple, she holstered the weapon behind her back and started to go and look for any possible people trapped inside the building.

"Thank you so much!!!" A man said, as kicked his door in.

"Do you know what happened?" Gligirl asked, as she held the door open for him to escape the apartment.

He shook his head.

"I was sleeping, and...."

He let the sentence hang.

"Go down there." Gligirl said, gesturing down the hallway. "The stairs will take you down to the street level."

"Thanks so much, Gligirl." The man yelled, as he staggered down the hallway.

She felt a slight tinge of warmth, before realising that she was stood with one foot in the fire.

Quickly removed it, she went to look for more survivors.

"This is the less glamorous part of being a superhero." She muttered. "I really need a sidekick."

As she kicked random doors to look for survivors, she started to muse about what possible sidekicks were available.

"Maybe some kind of Sidekick Idol." She said. "I sit on a panel, and judge potential sidekicks. I really need something to occupy my mind."

* * *

"How did the mask work?" Lucian asked, as she came into his workshop smelling of smoke.

"Good." She replied. "At least I can breath in smoke."

"An ability we'd like to have." Lucian mused, as he picked the item up.

"How's the Shadow Claw going?" Latoya asked.

Lucian held the attachment up.

"Just need to work out the kinks." He said, slipping it over his hand. "It will pass through anything, and cause huge damage. However, it will not break the surface of the object."

Latoya thought about it.

"But, surely your hand would stop it." She said.

Lucian sighed.

"That's the kink." He replied, as the claw began to glow with a black and purple light. He crashed it down on the desk, but even though the claw phased straight through, Lucian shouted in pain as his hand smashed into the wooden surface.

"Like so." He said, taking the claw off and throwing it back into the case.

"I'm sure you'll be able to have a hand in making it better." She remarked.

Lucian groaned with the pun.

"How's your hunt for the arsonist going?" He asked.

Latoya shrugged.

"Am I hunting him now?" She asked. "I didn't know that."

She tugged at her costume, adjusting it.

"Pity my costume isn't fireproof." Latoya said, mournfully. "Then, I wouldn't have to worry about lunatics with flamethrowers."

Lucian rolled his eyes.

"Well, I would try to make you a fireproof costume." He said. "But, I'm absolutely hopeless at that part."

He grinned.  
"Unless you want to wander around in some kind of iron suit. Maybe, a bright red and gold colour, with some kind of jet on the back."

She shook her head.

"Well, I could go under the name Toni Starke." Latoya said. "I'm not going to. But, I could."

"So, are you going to hunt for the arsonist?" Lucian asked.

She sighed in reply.

"That seems a bit of a step down." Latoya replied. "I mean, the last four crazies I've battled were, a psycho with Croconaw skin. A psycho with telekinesis. A psycho who looked like a Mr. Mime. And my best friend who was possessed by an alien virus. Now, I've got to hunt down someone who wants to burn things."

"Hey, do you have anything else going on?"

"No."

Lucian gestured to the door.

"Then, get hunting." He replied. "And can you please show up for work on time?!!!"

"At least you know my excuses." Latoya yawned, as she headed for the door. "I'll try."

* * *

"Where are you?" Gligirl muttered, as she looked out over the City.

Unfortunately, since there was no smoke without fire, and there was no smoke, she had nothing to go on.

"There's surely got to be a better way." She mused. "It's a pity..."

An idea suddenly struck her, as she fired her GliGrapple, and used it to descend to street level.

Gligirl headed for the nearest phone booth, and started to dial a number.

* * *

The phone rang, waking her from her reverie.

She picked the receiver up.

"Gordon!!!" She answered, slightly sleepily.

"Hello, Officer." The now familiar voice replied. "It's Gligirl."

She groaned.

"What do you want?" Jenny asked.

"I'm looking for the arsonist who has been setting fire to the buildings." Gligirl replied. "Do you have anything to go on?"

Jenny sighed.

"I really shouldn't be telling you this." She said.

"I know. But, I really want to stop this guy before someone gets hurt. And.... I think you know that as well."

"I really shouldn't tell you this." Jenny replied. "But, we think that he's a former army firefighter named Chris Wade."

"That seems pretty good for a guess."

"We're not accusing him of anything, but he is our chief suspect. A few months ago, his entire squad was killed by a terrorist bomb. He went into a swirling depression of drink and drugs, until he really didn't care about what happened. So, we think that he stole military technology and built a homemade flamethrower."

"Where is he now?" Gligirl asked.

Jenny subconsciously shrugged.

"We don't know." She said. "He vanished off the radar a few days ago. Just before that building was set on fire."

"I know, I was evacuating survivors." Gligirl replied. "Where would he go?"

"We don't know!!!" Jenny snapped. "If we knew that...."

"It was a rhetorical question." Gligirl said. "Was it somewhere in this city where his squad were killed?"

"It was." Jenny confirmed. "It was an address in the Financial District. 36 Elmwood Avenue."

"I'll take a look into it." Gligirl said. "Thanks."

She hung up, leaving Jenny confused.

"Mulhern!!!" Jenny called. "I'm going to take a car over to Elmwood Avenue!!! You coming?"

"Hell no."

* * *

"Huh." Gligirl muttered. "I guess there's only so much you can do with a decent decorator."

The address in front of her did look like an explosive had been detonated recently. There were several scorch marks on the sidewalk in front of the building, while several ugly black marks remained on the side of the white painted building. It might have been a hotel in a previous life, but now it was a hollow empty shell of a building.

She jogged over to the front door and twisted the handle, only to find it locked.

"It's never easy." Gligirl said, taking out her GliGrapple and aiming for the roof.

She pulled the trigger, and watched the grappling hook sail towards the roof. As it caught on the roof, she hit the button, and felt herself being pulled up.

"Thanks Lucian." She said, as she climbed onto the roof.

Gligirl saw the door leading into the building, and went for it, surprised to find it unlocked.

"That's too easy." She remarked, going inside. "This is too easy."

* * *

She'd been searching through the rooms for about twenty minutes, when she smelled something. It wasn't the usual aroma of dust and cordite that had been penetrating her nostrils for the last twenty minutes since she had walked inside.

It was more like petrol.

"Petrol." She mused. "That would mean..."

She then heard the sound of footsteps. Heavy footsteps.

Gligirl tensed herself, as a strange looking man entered the room. He was simultaneously the most human and most dangerous looking villain she had encountered since arriving in the City.

"You are not meant to be here." He said, in a deep, methodical voice.

His hair was red at the base, while the streak at the top was blond, giving off the image of flames. The bottom of his face up to his nose was covered by a thick coat, which she could imagine was probably made of a fireproof material. The coat was also red, and had yellow flames on the middle. He was also wearing a pair of baggy brown camo pants, topped off with a pair of black boots that reached to his knees, while also having a powerful red tip.

On his back, he carried a large tank of petrol which had two large grey tubes drawn from the side, culminating into two large dangerous looking yellow spray painted flamethrowers, which he was carrying in his hands.

"Let me guess." Latoya said. "You must be the arsonist."

He rolled his eyes.

"What makes you think that?"

"Just a hunch." Gligirl replied, reaching for a Gligarang.

"Why are you in here?"

"Looking for you." Gligirl said. "This has to stop."

"What does?"

"Don't play innocent with me." She snapped. "I know you've been endangering the lives of the people in this City. And this has to stop."

He looked her up and down.

"You really are a walking cliche." He remarked. "You prance in here, wearing a costume and demand that I should stop what I'm doing. You're pathetic. And you know what else?!"

She had a sinking feeling, as he aimed one of the flamethrowers at her.

"You're toast!!!!"

She instinctively dived to the side, as a white hot stream of flames erupted from the weapon, licking the air where she had been stood seconds earlier.

"Cripes." Gligirl muttered, as she rolled behind stacked up pile of boxes.

"What's up? Can't you beat the heat?" Her attacker taunted. "You're no match for Magmariser!!!!"  
Gligirl sighed, before making to stand up.

She was instantly greeted with a burst of fire that narrowly missed her.

"I'm going to put you out!!!" She yelled, hurling her Gligarang through the air....

And hearing a yelp from Magmariser as a thick liquid burst from his side.

She smelled the acrid smell of petrol, and realised that she must have managed to get the connector hose.

"You... You bitch!!!" Magmariser screamed, as he threw the useless weapon aside and pointed his other one at her. "I'll incinerate you!!!"

He didn't seem to notice that his coat was covered in petrol, as he pulled the trigger.

She had an idea, as he sprayed the weapon around, trying to get to her.

"Catch me if you can!!!" Gligirl yelled, sprinting away from the flames.

He grunted, as he brought the weapon to bear on her, only for her to execute a perfect roll backwards under the flames, causing him to curse in anger.

He spun around, only for her to dodge everything he fired at her.

"You are starting to piss me off!!!!" He roared, going even redder than before in his fury.

She silently wondered how much long he could fire for before running out of fuel. So, she decided to help him out by flinging another Gligarang in his direction.

He raised the flamethrower up in the air, easily deflecting it into the ceiling.

"So, now what is your...?"

As he started to speak, the ceiling started to creak and crack, causing him to look up.

"Oh shi...."

The ceiling collapsed on him, a huge amount of wood, plaster and other various materials.

Smiling, as she looked at her handiwork, Gligirl realised that the ceiling must have been really weak to start with.

"And that was the straw that broke the camels back." She remarked, as a door crashed open and Jenny Gordon burst in.

"Here's your arsonist." Gligirl smiled, as Magmariser poked his head out of the rubble.

Gordon sighed.

"Do you really have to do it that way?" She asked.

"Hey, he was attacking me with a flamethrower." Gligirl replied. "What was I supposed to do?"

"Burn, baby burn." Gordon answered, with a small smile. "But, I suppose I should thank you."

"Nah, no thanks are needed." Gligirl replied, as she retrieved the Gligarang that had taken out the first flamethrower. She wiped it on the carpet to try and get some of the petrol off.

"I'm just trying to do what's right."

"So you keep saying." Gordon smiled, as she dragged Magmariser out of the rubble.

Gligirl came over, and helped her remove the flamethrower from his back.

"So, you keep saying." Gordon repeated, as she slapped the handcuffs on Magmariser. "But, when are you really going to...?"

She turned around, and saw that Gligirl had vanished.

"Damnit!!!"

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So, the first of a single chapter story arc. And maybe that will be the last of the Magmariser. Probably not the greatest villain ever, but hey... it's a hard act to follow.**

**Next villain will be Poison Roserade, or Meredith Rose.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews. I enjoy reading the comments.**

**And she starts to work with Gordon. That's nice. Although, no Gli Signal yet. And probably not for a while. Although, it could be worked in somewhere.**

**And also is the question of the sidekick. Taillow will be along shortly.**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!**


	7. The Poisoned Rose Part One

Chapter Seven. The Poisoned Rose. Part One.

* * *

"And so." Professor Jackson Wood said, looking over his audience. "The poison of the Roserade family is only dangerous to those with a certain blood type."

Someone coughed, clearly not believing him.

"You might laugh, Mr. Carson." Wood remarked, as he looked at the Roserade stood upon his desk at the front of the room. "Yet, I am going to prove it to you."

He picked up a syringe, and rolled his sleeve up.

"I am going to inject this poison directly into my veins, but since I am not in blood group AB, I will be fine."

"Go on then!!!!" Someone else yelled.

Wood smirked, as he pushed the needle into his arm, and depressed the plunger.

The whole room watched with bated breath. The whole committee.

Wood waited for twenty seconds, yet still nothing happened.

"Pretty good, huh." He said.

One member of the committee looked over.

"Why are we even watching this?" She asked. "How many people do we know who get stung by Roserade?"

"She's got a point." Doctor Agren remarked. "Roserade are a peaceful Pokemon by nature. They don't normally attack humans. Of course, we will make a note of it in our journals, but I can't see the majority of people actually caring."

Wood groaned.

"Okay then." He said, throwing the syringe in the bin. "Thanks for coming."

As the people started to disperse, he recalled the Roserade to its Pokeball, before gathering up his notes.

* * *

"Hey, Jackson!!!!"

Wood turned around to see Montel Jattles coming over. The two of them shared an office, and so had struck up a relatively cordial friendship.

"How'd it go?" Montel asked, rubbing his hands together.

"They more or less told me I was a joke."

"Ouch!!!" Montel replied. "Painful. I thought that was really...."

"How's your thing going?" Wood asked.

"Well, I'm giving out A grades to any student who comes back with a Cranidos fossil." Montel replied.

"Why Cranidos?"

Montel shrugged.

"First extinct Pokemon that came to mind." He replied. "You want to sink a few later?"

Wood shook his head.

"I'd like to." He said. "But, I really need to go through my notes and see if I can sex up my report on how Roserade poison is extremely destructive on the right individual."

"Good luck with that." Montel remarked, before vanishing into the cafeteria.

"Professor!!!"

For the second time in less than a two minutes, he looked around and saw his assistant approaching him.

Meredith Rose had been assigned to take care of the Pokemon within his care. As Professor of Pokemon Venoms and Antidotes at Gaitham College, he had that power. And so, after being convinced of her suitablity for the role, he had hired her.

She wasn't much to look at, with her bland features and skin blemishes, but her ability to do the job had convinced him that he had made the right choice.

"What is it?" Wood asked, scratching his short black hair.

"There's a problem with the Ivysaur." Meredith replied. "She's not eating."

Wood groaned.

"And I thought that this day couldn't get any worse." He said, following her towards the labs.

* * *

"Hmm." Wood mused, as he looked at the unhappy Ivysaur. "Maybe, she's just unhappy."

"Unhappy?" Meredith asked.

"Pokemon can become unhappy when stuck in a place like this." Wood replied.

"Then, let her go." Meredith urged.

Wood sighed.

"I'd like to." He said. "But, I'm not finished with her."

She sighed in return, clearly not happy with it.

Wood's mind went back to his Roserade report, as he put the Pokeball on the rack with the others.

"Meredith." He said. "What blood type are you?"

"K negative." Meredith replied, as she stroked the Ivysaur.

"Hmm." Wood mused. "I wonder what would happen if...."

"Shall I take her out for a bit?" Meredith asked, interrupting his musing.

"Excuse me?" Wood replied.

"Shall I take the Ivysaur for a walk?"

Wood blinked repeatedly, clearing his head.

"Yes, yes, yes, of course." He replied, as she took the Seed Pokemon out of the door.

She laughed, as it ran its vines through her medium length red hair.

Wood then turned back to the Roserade poison supply, and started to fill a syringe up.

* * *

"You'll never believe this!!!" Meredith said, as she came back through the door. As she put the Ivysaur on the desk, she turned to look at Wood.

"What?" Wood asked.

"They're tearing down part of the Gaitham Central Park." She said, putting the Seed Pokemon back in her Pokeball. "So they can build a statue of the mayor. Two hundred trees, just so that scumbag can have his own statue."

"I happen to think that Mayor Wilkins is doing a good job." Wood replied, as he fingered the syringe.

He turned around, and looked at her.

"Meredith." He said. "I would like to ask you something."

He held the syringe out.

"I have yet to test out the effects of Roserade poison on the blood type K negative. Would it be too much trouble if I injected you with this?"

She blinked, surprised at his request.

"What if it kills me?" She asked.

He sighed.

"I can honestly say that I think it won't. I think that it only attacks a certain blood type, and I need to test it."

She really wasn't happy.

"I don't want to risk death." She said.

Wood sighed.

"Okay then." He said. "I just wanted to know."

He dropped the syringe on the table, and looked around.

"Would you like a drink?" He asked. "Before you go home. I'm sticking around for a few hours to..."

"That'd be great, Professor, yeah." Meredith replied, as he left the room to go to the cafeteria.

He smiled, as he patted the second syringe in his pocket.

"Well, I did ask." Wood said, as he went into the cafeteria.

* * *

"How's the coffee?" Wood asked, as she finished draining the last of the cup.

"Yeah, it was good." She said, as she threw the Styrofoam cup in the bin. "There was a slight strange taste, but apart from that..."

Her voice trailed off.

"Are you okay?" Wood asked, as she raised a hand to her throat.

"My throat feels dry." She croaked.

"Here, have some water." Wood said, going over to the sink.

She started to cough, and dropped to her knees. As Wood looked down, he saw that she was throwing up blood.

"Oh shit!!!" He exclaimed, instantly realising what must have happened.

A few seconds later, Meredith let out an involuntary shudder, before falling to the ground and going into spasms.

"Oh double shit!!!!" Wood said, charging over to the containers and looking for the antidote to Roserade poison.

It took him a few seconds to find it, but as he turned around to load it into a syringe, he saw that Meredith had collapsed, laying spread out over the lab floor, her eyes lifeless. All the colour was rapidly draining from her face.

Wood reached for her neck, hoping to find a pulse.

He was disappointed, as there was nothing there.

"Oh no!!!" Wood exclaimed, staggering backwards. "No!!!! No!!!!"

There was a knock at the door.

"Professor Wood!!!" The voice behind the door said. "Are you in there?"

He got up, and tried to recover his poise.

"Yes." He replied, through the door.

"It's security." The voice replied. "Are you okay?"

He gasped for breath, hyperventilating.

"Ye.. Yes." He replied. "I'm fine. I'm fine. I just dropped a box of chemicals, and I was worried that the containers might have been broken. But, it's fine. Everything's fine. Goodbye."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Well, I need to check on the chemicals, so yeah. Time's a necessity."

"Oh, okay then." The security guard replied. "You want some help?"

Wood almost choked.

"Nooo!!!!!" He yelled.

"You're acting very strange, Professor." The guard remarked. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes." Wood replied, straightening up. "I just drank some coffee..."

_That part was true...._

"And I'm just a bit jittery."

"Ah, okay then."

Wood heard the footsteps step away from his door, and he slumped to the ground.

He couldn't bring himself to look at the body.

_I need to hide this. I could end up in jail, and my work would be discredited. I'd be remembered as the guy who poisoned one of his students. Christ, what was I thinking?_

He stood up, before trying to formulate a plan.

* * *

It was well past midnight when he put the body on a gurney, and covered it with a sheet.

He slid the gurney out of his lab, and towards the elevator.

Hoping and praying that he didn't get caught, he pressed the button and waited for the elevator to come.

It came and departed in silence, the only noise the whirring of the gears.

As the doors opened up, he pushed it forward and made a break for the doors.

He felt the cold air brush against his face as he made a break for his car.

As he got there, he popped the trunk and started the arduous process of getting the body in there.

Within five minutes, he had managed to do so.

He promptly slammed the trunk down, feeling it crack against something.

Wood swore, as he realised that Merediths hand was preventing the lid from closing. He quickly pushed it inside, and slammed it down.

He then shoved the gurney across the car park, and watched it crash into a bush.

Wood was hoping that there was no blood or anything that could help identify Meredith, as he went to the drivers seat, and got inside.

_Now, where to dump her body?_

As he drummed his fingers on the stealing wheel, he remembered what she was saying about them tearing down trees in Gaitham Central Park.

"Might as well." He said, putting his keys in the ignition.

* * *

It was ten minutes later, when he arrived in the car park at the Gaitham Central Park. But, he didn't stop there. He continued to follow the path through the trees in his car, before arriving at a random point.

Almost as soon as he had stopped, he leaped from the drivers seat and tore to the trunk, ripping it open.

He saw her body staring up at him with lifeless eyes. It was a sight that he would probably never forget.

With a powerful exertion, he dragged her body from his car and into the bushes.

He then decided to leave, wanting to get the hell out of there as soon as possible.

* * *

Through the darkness, she felt her body changing. It almost felt like she was evolving. Then, she felt pain. Then, for a long period of time, it felt like movement. Then, she felt a slight bit of pain as she crashed into something.

More hours of darkness passed, before eventually, in the bright sunshine of a Tuesday morning, Meredith Rose opened her eyes.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Dum dum dum.**

**And so, we have a chapter without Gligirl. But, a backstory and the return of Jattles.**

**This one is going to be good. Also with the exception of Deotto, the first villain who doesn't want to rob banks. Oh, and the other guy. Magmariser.**

**And she's the first female villain who for a Gligirl enemy.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!!!!**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!!**


	8. The Poisoned Rose Part Two

Chapter Eight. The Poisoned Rose. Part Two.

* * *

Her head felt really fuzzy, and she didn't quite know where she was. She coughed violently, feeling a buildup of something in her throat.

Meredith stood up, before looking at her mangled hand.

"What... Happened?" She asked, her voice feeling alien. Instead of what it had been before, it now sounded like the rustle of wild flowers within the wind.

Almost as soon as she looked at her mangled hand, it started to shift into what it had been before.

She was freaked out by this, as soon as it had finished.

Meredith reached up, and examined her hand, seeing that it was almost the same.

As she looked at it, she saw a green tattoo on her hand, that reminded her of a daisy chain.

"That's just creepy." She said, looking at her watch, to find that it was nearly eight thirty in the morning.

"What happened last night?" Meredith wondered, as she looked around.

_I seem to be in Gaitham Central Park. But, the last thing I remember is... Being at the lab. Wood was giving me a coffee, and offered me an.... Injection. Oh crap. That bastard._

"That bastard!!!!!" She repeated, screaming into the sky.

As the anguish in her words left her mouth, she felt the ground shake underneath her and before she knew it, a nearby jogger had come over.

"Excuse me, miss." He said. "Are you okay?"

She looked up at him. Unknown to her, her eyes were flashing with a white light.

"Are you okay?" He repeated, before several vines erupted from the ground and impaled him upon them, like a piece of meat upon a platter.

She stood up, rubbing her head.

"I don't know why I'm here, or even who I am anymore." Meredith replied, leaning close to his face. "Do you?"

He shook his head, as best he could considering that his neck was impaled by the vines in two different places.

"Then, I have no use for you." She replied, leaning even closer.

"Please.... I got a family." He pleaded.

The words were designed to appeal to her better nature.

It didn't work, as she got the sudden urge to kiss him. Every fibre of her being was telling her to do so.

So she did.

Meredith could see the dreamy look of ecstasy on his face, as his eyes closed.

Then, as she drew away, he started to cough.

She watched, as he started to cough up blood.

Within twenty seconds, he had died. She could tell that by the sudden loss of vibration within the vines that had impaled him.

Meredith then realised that that must have been his heartbeat. He had been an innocent human, and she had.....

Turning around, she started to stagger away, leaving his corpse in the path.

* * *

She didn't get far, before arriving at the clearing where the mayor had been ordering that the trees be cut down in order to make room for the giant statue of himself.

Meredith watched, as one worker cut into a tree with a chainsaw. Then, a powerful jangling sound erupted in her head, causing her to scream in pain.

Everyone looked over, seeing her collapsed to her knees.

The combination of the noise and the pain was overwhelming, as she felt a liquid running out of her nostrils. It could have been blood, but she didn't know. Or even care.

Meredith then blacked out....

* * *

"Christ, this is a real mess." Officer Jenny Gordon remarked, as she looked over at the building site.

"You're not kidding." Officer Mulhern commented, seeing the upturned bulldozer. "Wonder what happened here."

There were several bodies on site being covered by the paramedics, who were looking bemused.

"The mayor isn't going to like this." Gordon said, as she looked around. "He really wanted that statue built."

"Yeah." Mulhern replied. "But, it's not going to stop him. He'll just put another crew on here."

"So, you think it was just some random attack?"

Mulhern shrugged.

"Could be anything. It could have been somebody having a bad day. Or, it could have been a group of demented protesters trying to save a few trees."

Another officer came over.

"We found another body about a hundred metres away." He said. "Looked to be a jogger."  
"Oh for the love of..." Gordon groaned. "You think they're linked?"

"Who knows." Mulhern replied. "They might be."

* * *

"And strike!!!!!"

Latoya brought the weapon down on the table, and felt a slight tugging sensation as her hand passed straight through it.

"I managed to perfect it." Lucian said, triumphantly. "Basically, when a TM is used, it breaks open and there is a powder inside it. I just increased the dosage, and did various other complicated things which I'm not going to go into unless you want me to."

Latoya shook her head.

"Nah, I'm good." She replied.

"Right, that's what I thought." Lucian replied. "So, the claw fits to your suit like so."

He laid the Gligirl costume down on the desk, and fixed the claw to one of the arms.

"I'm also working on a holster for it." He said, patting down the utility belt. "That way, if you need both hands..."

"I can have both hands." Latoya summarised.

"Exactly."

"Then, that's just fantastic."

* * *

Wood sat in his office, head in his hands. The guilt was ripping him apart inside.

"Why the hell did I do it?" He kept repeating. "Now, I've lost a damn good assistant, risked being thrown in jail, and risked having my work being discredited."

The phone rang, frightening him half to death.

He reluctantly picked it up, and answered it.

"Hello."

"Jackson!!!" The voice of Dr. Curtis Conway boomed over the phone. "How are you?"

"I'm good." Jackson stuttered. "I'm good. How are you?"

"Well, you signed a gurney out last night, and we found it dumped in the parking lot."

Wood shuddered. He'd forgotten about that.

"I left really late last night." He said. "I transported something to my car, and I couldn't get back inside. So, I left it outside the door, and it must have blown away."

"Okay, then." Conway remarked. "So, there were no security guards around to let you back in?"

"N..No." Wood replied. "I waited five minutes, but nobody was there."

"Okay." Conway said. "Don't be surprised if you hear from me again."

Wood heard him hang up, before dropping his face to the desk.

"Oh no!!!!" He groaned, before taking a piece of paper out and starting to write on it.

* * *

She felt a huge release, as she opened her eyes.

Meredith looked around, and found herself in what looked like a cubicle in a public bathroom.

"Now, where am I?" She asked, standing up and pushing the door open.

She saw a mirror and instantly went over to look at herself.

The first thing she realised was how tired she looked. The next thing was that her hair had grown out and the ends were now resting against her lower back.

"That's weird." Meredith mused, as she picked up a handful and let it drop. "How long was I out cold?"

She then proceeded to examine herself further, seeing that her skin was now clearer, losing all of the previous blemishes that had blotched it.

"What happened?" She repeated, looking to the door and seeing that it was night.

* * *

Wood fastened the rope around the ceiling fan, and started to secure it. The note he had written earlier was tucked inside the pocket of his pants, and he looked around at his office, knowing that it would be the last time he saw it.

"Goodbye, cruel world." He said, as he adjusted the position of his body and lifted the noose, dropping it around his neck.

_Am I really doing the right thing here?_

He was asking himself the question over and over, as he tightened it up.

There was a knock on the door as he was almost ready to try and kick the chair away.

"Go away!!!" He yelled, before hearing a voice that filled him with dread.

"Professor Wood!!!"

The voice sounded like Meredith's.

"I need to talk to you!!!!"

"Go away!!!" He said, trying to kick the chair away.

There was another knock.

"I need to talk to you, now!!!!"

"And I'm telling you to go away!!!!" Wood repeated, as the chair refused to move.

Whoever was knocking on the door, started to bang this time. He could see the wood shaking.

"Look, just leave me alone!!!" Wood pleaded, as the door crashed open.

He saw Meredith stood on the other side of the door.

"Don't do it!!!" She said, charging forward.

Wood summoned the last of his willpower, knowing that he was hallucinating, and kicked the chair away...

Only for her arm to extend into a series of thorny vines and grab the lower part of his body, suspending him in middair.

"You don't get away that easily!!" Meredith snapped. "You created this problem, now you can damn well tell me what you did."

Wood whimpered, as her other arm reached up and took the noose from around his neck.

"What are you?!" He asked, clearly frightened out of his wits.

She smiled, before laughing bitterly.

"I'm your creation." Meredith replied. "I'm what you made. Because, you put something in my drink. Didn't you?"

Wood nodded, reluctantly.

"When I specifically said that I didn't want the stuff in my system."

She put him on the ground, before returning her arm to its regular state.

"What was it?"

"Roserade Poison." Wood muttered. "I figured if I was right, then you'd never need to know."

Meredith sighed.

"Yes, but you weren't." She replied. "Were you?"

He shook his head.

"I was wrong." He muttered.  
"Excuse me?"

"I was wrong!!!!" Wood bellowed. "And I'm sorry, okay!!!"

She recoiled at his words.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it." She said, going and sitting on the table. "You're going to find out exactly what you did to me. What I am."

* * *

Latoya hit the punching bag, and watched as Walter applauded.

"That's good." He said. "But, it's not great."

He looked at her, before demonstrating.

"Hold your hand like this, and strike with extreme prejudice." Walter said, crashing the side of his hand into the punching bag. "It will take the target down instantly."

Latoya repeated the motion.

"Just what I need." She remarked.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**And so, the story continues. Probably another five chapter arc max, maybe four. This was part two.**

**More explanations next chapter.**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!!!**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!**


	9. The Poisoned Rose Part Three

Chapter Nine. The Poisoned Rose. Part Three.

* * *

"Open wide." Wood said, putting the swab inside Merediths mouth. He scraped around a few times, getting a DNA sample, before putting it on a pair of slides and sliding it under the microscope.

"Now, that's interesting." He remarked. "You seem to be secreting a poison through your saliva."

She put her hand to her mouth, realising that probably explained the way the jogger had died.

"And I've got the rest of your examination results back." Wood continued. "Apparently, your physiology resembles that of a Roserade the most. Which might explain how the poison doesn't kill you. That would make you the Poisoned Roserade."

She ran her hands over her body.

"Interesting." Meredith remarked, as she switched her arm into the green thorny vine, and back into the regular form. "So, how do you think this happened?"

He shook his head.

"I can't imagine."

She glared at him.

"You might want to speculate."

He threw his hands into the air.

"I don't know, okay!!!" He shouted, throwing his pen through the air and watched as it crashed into one of the potted plants.

Almost in the same instant, Meredith doubled over in pain, clutching her ears.

"Ouch!!!" She exclaimed.

He was surprised.

"What's up?"

She straightened out.

"Didn't you hear that scream?"

He shook his head.

"There was no scream." Wood replied.

"There was a scream in here." Meredith insisted, as Wood looked at his test results.

Something then occurred to him, as he walked over to the plant, and took a leaf in his hand.

Taking a deep breath, Wood grabbed hold of the leaf, before ripping it in half.

The effect upon Meredith was quite astonishing, as she covered her ears, and started to bleed from the eyes.

"Make it stop!!!!" She screamed.

"So, you can feel the pain of plants." Wood mused, as he wrote something down. "That is most interesting."

He went back over to the cabinet where he kept the containers of Roserade poison.

"Maybe the poison wasn't meant to be ingested, but it reacted with your system, making you more like a Roserade."

She glared at him, before storming over and shoving him out of the way.

"I don't want to be like a Roserade!!!" She yelled.

"Hold on!!!!" Wood said, wondering about something that he had been feeling all night, but been doing his level best to ignore.

He reached into his desk, and pulled out a metal rod.

"What is that?" Meredith asked.

"It measures the chemicals in the air." Wood replied, as he waved his rod around her...

Only for the monitor on his desk to go wild with buzzing.

"Well, it's only a crude model." He said. "But, it appears you are giving off enough chemicals to make a Muk swoon."

She looked mildly interested, before replacing it with a look of anger.

"Yeah, how do I get rid of it?"

Wood shrugged, as he reached into the cabinet and took out a syringe of Roserade poison.

"I could inject you with this, and see if it reverses the effects."

"You don't sound hopeful." Meredith commented.

"That's because I'm not." Wood replied, feeling anger overcome him. "I'm clutching at straws."

He took the cap off the needle, before looking at her.

"You want to hold your arm out?"

She did so, and watched as he stuck the needle in and depressed the plunger.

The two of them waited for thirty seconds, before Meredith reached a hand to her temple.

"I feel funny." She said, before looking at Wood. "I suppose you really do feel regret."

"Huh?"

"I mean, it's not like you meant for this to happen." Meredith continued, as she leaned forward and put her hand in his lap. He almost recoiled as she did so, clearly unexpecting it. "And I shouldn't hold that against you."

He was finding himself unable to resist what she was saying.

"I mean, you're a good guy, but you made one bad decision. That shouldn't be held against you."

She was only a few feet away from him now, and he could smell her. It was a smell that was overpowering all his senses.

Suddenly, she came forward and kissed him.

He knew about the poison, but didn't care, as the moment of passion overwhelmed him.

Then, as she pulled away, he realised what had happened.

"Goodbye." Meredith smiled, as his vision started to fade. "Professor!!!!"

He dropped to the ground, not feeling anything anymore.

* * *

"Oh for the love of..." Gordon exclaimed, as she looked at the body of Professor Jackson Wood. "What is with the recent amount of poisonings?"

"Well, these people have to come up with new ways to kill people." Mulhern commented, as there was a sound at the window.

Gordon and Mulhern looked up, and saw Gligirl coming through the window.

"Haven't you heard of the door?" Jenny Gordon asked.

Gligirl laughed.

"Yeah, but it's more mysterious this way." She replied, looking at the body. "What do you have?"  
"He's been poisoned." Gordon replied. "Same poison as a jogger found near a massacre of several workers clearing a section of forest in Gaitham Central Park."

Mulhern looked shocked.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked.

Gligirl smirked.

"I've helped capture four major criminals in the last three weeks." She replied. "Where would you be without my help?"

Mulhern groaned.

"As far as I'm concerned." He said. "You're just a vigilant criminal."

"At least I'm doing something." Gligirl replied, as she saw a piece of paper sticking from the pocket of Wood's pants. "What's that?"

Gordon bent over and picked it up.

"To whoever finds me." She read aloud. "I have done something terrible, and no longer deserve to live. Therefore, I'm going to hang myself. I just want to apologise to any family that Meredith Rose may have. I hope they can live with the knowledge that I was involved in the death of a promising young student. I am so so sorry. And goodbye."

Mulhern looked up and saw that a rope was wrapped around the blades of the fan.

"Maybe he decided to go with poison instead." He said.

"Or, this is proof that he was murdered." Gordon commented. "So, now we need to track down this Meredith Rose."

"Might be hard if she's...." Mulhern started to say, before hearing a knock at the door.

They turned around, and saw a red haired girl about twenty years old stood at the door. She was wearing a pair of glasses, and a tight fitting green dress.

"Dead." Mulhern finished, before coughing. "Excuse me."

"Can I help you?" Gordon asked.

"What happened?" She asked, looking worried.

Gordon went over.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Meredith Rose." Meredith replied, as she looked at the sheet covered body. "What happened?"

Gordon looked at Mulhern.

"Can you just excuse me a second." She said, before going back over to Mulhern. "That's Meredith Rose."

"What?" Mulhern said. "But the note says...."  
"I know."

Gordon turned around to see Gligirl talking to Meredith.

* * *

"I'm sorry to tell you that your Professor is dead." Gligirl said, to Meredith.

Meredith put a hand to her mouth.

"I only saw him yesterday." She replied, sadly. "He seemed so full of life."

Latoya wasn't fooled completely.

"Did you two have an argument?" She asked.

Meredith shook her head.

"No." Meredith replied. "Why?"

"He's got a suicide note on his person that says that he was responsible for your death."

"That's impossible."

Gligirl smirked.

"Nothing is impossible."

She moved to let Mulhern come and talk to Meredith, before going to Gordon.

"She's lying about something." Gligirl remarked. "I can't tell what though."

"What would she have to lie about?" Gordon asked.

"I don't know." Gligirl replied. "I don't know."

* * *

"Mayor Wilkins!!!!"

Robert Wilkins turned around, and saw a quite enchanting woman in her early twenties come up to him.

"Good morning my dear." He said, noticing that she was wearing a rather tight fitting green dress, as well as an extremely snug looking pair of high heeled boots that came up to her knees. "How can I help?"

"I want you to not build that statue in Gaitham Central Park." The woman replied, brushing her long red hair behind her ears.

He chuckled.

"Rest assured." Wilkins replied. "I'm not building a single statue in the park."

"Really?" She asked.

"I'm clearing out most of the trees, and building giant statues of all my councillors." Wilkins replied. "Why should I be the one who gets all the credit. Given the rise in crime figures falling lately and the general safety of the streets, the relatively good transport, the whole council has done a good job, and I think we deserve some sort of recognition."

All the colour had drained from her face.

"You... You can't!!!" She said.

He smiled.

"Please don't tell me what I can and can't do." Wilkins replied. "Those statues are going to be erected."

He then blanked her, and walked into City Hall.

"I was really hoping that you wouldn't say that." She whispered, as she turned to walk away.

* * *

Meredith rented a small place in Middletown, that was enough for her to live in.

She sat on her bed, wondering about what she was capable of with her abilities.

She had retrieved several syringes of Roserade poison from the lab, and had laid them on the bed in front of her.

Picking one of them up, she removed the covering and looked at the needle.

"We all do what is needed." Meredith said, as she stuck the needle in her arm, and depressed the plunger.

Thirty seconds later, she was feeling the high.

"Time to go to work."

* * *

Gordon came into the station the next morning, and saw Mayor Wilkins screaming at Captain Blair.

"Why aren't you out searching for this bastard!!!!!!?!"

"Because we don't know who it is." Blair replied.

"Well find out!!!"  
Gordon looked at Mulhern.

"What's up with him?"

"Someone sent the city council a death threat. They said that if they didn't cancel making the statues in Gaitham Central Park, then they would be killed. It was signed Poison Roserade.

Gordon groaned.

"It never rains." She muttered. "It bloody pours."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Three guesses as to who sent the death threat.**

**Thanks for the reviews. Appreciated.**

**And Gligirl finally appears in the arc.**

**Don't forget to review!!! Please!!!**


	10. The Poisoned Rose Part Four

Chapter Ten. The Poisoned Rose. Part Four.

* * *

"Have you seen the papers?" Albert asked.

Latoya nodded.

"Read them over my cereal this morning." She replied. "And I went to the college to see the body. I can't help but think that all of these are linked."

"So, why don't you pump the police for information?"

She looked at Albert.

"I can't go pumping them for information, otherwise I might end up in jail. I have to do it subtly and rely on Officer Gordon's generosity."

"Maybe she does it because she realises that your intentions are pure."

Latoya leaned back in her chair in Lucian's workshop.

"I do this because it's the right thing to do." She replied. "Not to try and make friends. In fact, I'm more likely to make enemies doing it."

* * *

"So, unless you stop the raping and destruction of the trees in Gaitham Central Park, I will get into the private party you are hosting at your residence, and I will unleash a virus."

Wilkins looke at the phone.

"Look, I don't know who you are." He said. "But, it's not that simple. And don't you think that's a little extreme?"

There was a pause.

"You can't hear them screaming."

"What!!!" Wilkins exclaimed, as he looked at the police in the room. Mulhern was trying to trace the call.

"I said, you can't hear them screaming. I can hear them screaming, when you kill them. And you are the reason that they are dead."

"We're talking about fucking trees!!!!!" Wilkins screamed. "When I've started to kill humans, I'll listen to what you have to say!!!!"

"Everyone has to start somewhere." The voice replied. "And I know that you are tracing this call, so I'll tell you where I am. I'm in Gaitham Central Park. Near the graveyard of trees."

Blair gestured at the officers, who instantly started to leave.

"I'll be long gone though."

"Look." Wilkins said. "Is there any way that we can talk this over."

There was a laugh.

"Yeah, you stop your plans for building a statue of you and your councillors in Gaitham Central Park."

Then the line went dead.

Wilkins looked around at Captain Blair.

"What do you think?"

"We're going to do everything we can." Blair replied. "I'm going to that party and I have no particular desire to get poisoned."

Jenny Gordon came into the room.

"We've just got a call from the Park." She said. "They found the phone. Nobody there."

Wilkins sighed.

"So, what now?"

Gordon smiled.

"I have a suggestion." She said.

* * *

"Quentin Izmaster. Aka Kazam. Walter James. Aka Killer Croconaw. Chris Wade. Aka Magmariser. And an unknown killer known as the Mimer."

"What are you suggesting?" Wilkins asked.

Gordon smiled again.

"They were all captured by an underground figure known as Gligirl." She replied. "We need her help."

"So, as well as paying you people to do a job." Wilkins said. "We've now got vigilantes doing the fuckin' job."

He sighed.

"Find her!!" Wilkins said. "Ask her to come to me."

* * *

"Hey, Latoya." Lucian yelled. "You're on TV!!!"

Latoya came in, and saw a sketch of Gligirl on the screen.

_"And if the Gligirl is watching this, we need your help!!!! Dial this number and we will tell you what we need."_

"It could be a trap." Albert remarked.

"Why would it be a trap?" Latoya asked, as she took a note of the number. "It's the police doing it."

She started to reach for her costume.

"I'll be back in a bit." She said.

* * *

"Hello." Gligirl said, as she heard someone answer the phone on the other end of the line. She'd gone to a pay phone as far away from Lucian's workshop as possible.

"Is this the Gligirl?" A voice asked.

"It is."

"My name is Robert Wilkins." The voice said. "I'm the mayor of Gaitham. And I need to talk to you."

"I don't know."

"Please!!!!" The voice replied, sounding desperate. "I can pay very well."

"I'm not interested in the money."

"Then, do it for the principle."

"I'm not beating up your political rivals."

"I'm not expecting you to."  
"I'm not spying on your wife either."

"I don't want you to." Mayor Wilkins replied. "It concerns a threat against my life and the lives of my friends."

Gligirl sighed.

"Where do you want me?" She asked.

"Come to City Hall."

She hung up, before vanishing into the night sky, by use of her GliGrapple.

* * *

Wilkins looked at his watch, wondering where she was.

"Come on!!" He urged.

"You called."

He looked up, and saw her stood in the middle of his office.

"Ah, thanks for coming." Wilkins said.

"What can I do for you?"

He sighed, before sliding the file over to her.

She picked it up, and saw the note that was inside it.

"Signed Poison Roserade." Gligirl read.

"You have to find them." Wilkins urged.

Gligirl scratched her chin.

"But, who would want to kill you?"

Wilkins sighed, before telling her about the plan to build the statues.

"So, this is an area where there was a massacre?" Gligirl asked. "Of the workmen."

He nodded.

"And a jogger was killed nearby by a mysterious poison. The same mysterious poison that killed a teacher at the college, who was an expert on poisons and antidotes."

She continued to muse.

"Suppose the mysterious poison is Roserade poison. But in high quantities so that it is lethal."

"Why are you trying to solve the mystery of two seemingly unrelated murders?" Wilkins asked.

"Because, I think they are related." Gligirl replied.

Wilkins took out a CD, and put it in the machine.

He hit play, and the conversation between him and Poison Roserade was played.

As it finished, something suddenly dawned on Wilkins' face.

"What?" Gligirl asked.

"How did she know that there was going to be statues of all my councillors?" He wondered. "Only I and they knew that."

Something else dawned.

"Apart from a.... Oh christ."

"What?" Gligirl asked.

"There was a woman here yesterday, asking me to stop the building of the statue."

"What did she look like?"

Wilkins tried to remember.

"She had really long red hair. It was down to her ass or something. And she was wearing this green dress..."

Gligirl let out an involuntary squeal.

"I know who it is." She said. "Call the Gaitham PD and tell them that it's Professor Wood's former assistant, Meredith Rose!!!"

She spun around, and left the room, leaving Wilkins to dial a number.

She then stuck her head in.

"Tell them she'll be using Roserade poison!!! Get an antidote or something!!!"

* * *

Gligirl stopped to find the address, and called Lucian.

"I'm going to find her." She said. "I'll call you when I get back."

"Thanks." Lucian replied, as she hung up.

Then, as she looked in the phone book, she suddenly had another idea.

* * *

It didn't take long for her to find the address, as she knocked at the door.

"Come in!!"

Gligirl was instantly uncomfortable, as she twisted the handle to find it open.

She came inside, and started to look around.

"I've been expecting you."

She spun around, and saw the woman the city had come to know as Poison Roserade laid on a couch, wearing nothing but a towel.

"Really?" Gligirl asked, as Poison Roserade swung her legs around to sit up.

"I wasn't expecting such a mysterious figure to come bursting in here." She replied, standing up.

"This has to stop!!" Gligirl warned, forcefully. "I cannot allow you to unleash that virus into the system at Wilkins' party. Human life is precious, and I'm not going to let you do it."

Poison Roserade smiled, as she strolled towards Gligirl. There was something in her eyes that made Gligirl uneasy.

"You're right." She replied.

"Huh?" Gligirl gasped. "Aren't you going to resist?"

She shook her head, sending the luscious red hair cascading over her shoulders.

"What would be the point?" She pouted, leaning close to Gligirl. Latoya could smell the exotic scent of rarely seen wildflowers upon her body.

She then ran a hand across Gligirl's arm.

"If I try to fight you, you'll easily beat me." She said, fluttering her eyelashes in a seductive way that Gligirl tried to ignore.

It wasn't happening.

"Can you please stop doing that?" Gligirl asked, provoking a sultry grin from Poison Roserade, as she moved closer and wrapped her arms around Gligirl's neck.

"Why?" She asked, leaning in closer. "Does humble little me.... Upset you?"

"Not really." Gligirl replied, even though she was lying.

She raised one hand and placed a finger over Gligirl's lips, before taking her other hand and rubbing it down the side of Gligirl's body.

The superhero shuddered, but not with disgust.

_Oh crap!!!!_

"Have you ever....?" Poison Roserade started to ask, before being interrupted.

"I'm going to..." Gligirl started to say.

"But you can't." Poison Roserade replied, triumphantly "You can't resist me, and you know it."

Latoya wanted to resist, but she felt herself drawn to her enemy. More to her than she had been to any of her previous boyfriends.

"Now say it!!!!" Poison Roserade urged, her lips now only a few centimetres from Gligirl's.

"Say what?" Gligirl replied, playing dumb.

Poison Roserade smirked.

"Playing coy will only get you so far." She said. "Now tell me!!!"

"I.... I can't..."

"Can't hear you." Poison Roserade whispered.

"I can't resist..."

Poison Roserade suddenly went for the moment of passion, pushing her lips against Gligirl's.

And within those instant seconds, more pleasure burst into Latoya's senses than anything she had ever previously known.

The sensation from Poison Roserade's lips crushed against hers, before slowly lingering there.

Latoya closed her eyes, truly in pain at what she had to do.

As Poison Roserade broke away, and gazed into her eyes, she had developed a huge smirk.

"How was it for you?"

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Uh oh, is Gligirl going to end up dead? Even though cliffhangers won't really work.**

**Okay, I was bored, so I wrote another chapter.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Don't forget to review!!!!**


	11. The Poisoned Rose Part Five

Chapter Eleven. The Poisoned Rose. Part Five.

* * *

Thirty seconds passed, and Poison Roserade's eyes widened.  
"Why isn't it working?" She asked, shocked.

Gligirl laughed, as she reached into her utility belt, and held up a syringe.

"The antidote to Roserade Poison." She said. "I injected myself with some before coming in here. Both Wood and the jogger died having recently been kissed."

She smiled.

"And although it was great, it wasn't _Killer_!!!"

Poison Roserade groaned.

"That was a terrible pun." She groaned. "Oh well, I guess I'll have to kill you the old fashioned way."

Gligirl instantly picked up the nearby coffee table and struck Poison Roserade with the heavy object.

Meredith yelled in pain, before her arms turned green and into a pair of powerfully dangerous looking thorny vines.

"How long has that been old fashioned?" Gligirl asked, ducking under a swing from Poison Roserade's new arms.

She tried to sweep her legs out from underneath her, but Roserade anticipated the attack, sending her arm snapping downwards and grabbing Gligirl's leg.

"Now, feel the power of nature!!!!" Poison Roserade snapped, throwing Gligirl through the air and watching as she crashed into the wall.

Gligirl instantly jumped back up, and hurled a Gligarang at her foe, watching as it cut into her arm, instantly seperating the vine at the shoulder.

Poison Roserade howled in pain, before launching her good arm forward and grabbing Gligirl by the throat.

Gligirl took another Gligarang out, only for the wily Poison Roserade to fling her forward.

Gligirl yelled in pain, as she landed on the carpet and paused for breath.

Poison Roserade laughed, as she walked over to the bed and picked up a syringe.

"The poison is what gives me life!!!" She said, removing the cap and sticking the needle into her arm.

Gligirl could only watch as she depressed the plunger, and closed her eyes. Within seconds, Poison Roserade had grown a new arm.

"That's impossible!!!" She muttered, as Poison Roserade removed the towel, and focused.

Thirty seconds later, several plants emerged from the ground and wrapped around her body creating an evening style dress.

"It's not designer." Poison Roserade laughed, adjusting it slightly. "But, it should do for now."

Gligirl tried to get up, only for the newly attired Poison Roserade to spin around and slam a vine into her.

She wheezed in pain, as the vine crashed into her spine, winding her.

"Don't go anywhere." Roserade said, playfully. "I've got places to go and people to kill."

She winked at Gligirl.

"But, maybe if you're still here when I get back, maybe we can have a good time."

Gligirl couldn't move, as she watched Poison Roserade leave.

* * *

It was a good five minutes before she could move again, and even then, her limbs had gone to sleep.

Another further two minutes later, and several police officers burst in. Lead by Jenny Gordon.

"She's gone." Gligirl replied, standing up.

Gordon sighed.

"So, what was the point then?" She asked, as Gligirl walked over to the bed, and found several syringes filled with a clear liquid.

"What is that?" Mulhern asked, coming over.

"I don't know." Gligirl replied. "But she managed to heal herself with it."

She looked at the needles, before deciding something.

"Unless it's Roserade poison." She said. "Then, that might explain how...."

Gligirl spun around.

"She spoke about having places to go, and people to kill."

"The mayors party." Gordon exclaimed.

Gligirl pocketed the five syringes, and made for the window.

"I'll meet you there!!!" She said.

* * *

She'd stolen an invitation earlier, and had just been waved into the building.

"Thanks." Meredith said, flashing the security guard a smile.

He grinned inanely, as she strolled past him and into the main reception.

She instantly started to look for a place to release her poison.

_The air vents maybe. Or how about the water supply. Maybe I should just release it in the bathrooms and wait for the people to...._

"Excuse me." She heard someone say.

Meredith turned around and saw the captain of the Gaitham Police force stood behind her.

"I don't believe we've met."

She smiled.

"We haven't." Meredith replied. "I'm Meredith Rose."

There was a few moments of idle chatter between them, before she headed to the kitchen.

* * *

Gligirl was perched in a tree outside, wondering about Poison Roserade's plan.

"So, what are you intending to do?" She asked, as she looked at the syringes.

As she looked through the windows, Gligirl saw a familiar bush of red hair flit by her view.

_Gotcha._

Looking down, Gligirl wondered if this would be the ideal time to test out the Shadow Claw.

_I just hope that my first plan works. That way I don't have to break this thing out. I'm assuming that the poison which heals her acts like any normal medication. In the correct dose, it's fine, but exceed it, and it does the exact opposite._

She fired her Gligrapple at the window, and swung in.

* * *

"Hi there." Poison Roserade said brightly to the chef, as she walked into the room. "Mind if I...."

He made a shooing gesture.

"Scram!!!" He said, coming over. "You are not meant to be...."

She lunged forward and kissed him, holding him close to her until she felt his pulse slow down.

Dropping his corpse to the ground, she walked over to the crates of wine, and opened the top of one up.

"They always say that drinking will kill you." She laughed, before feeling something grab her by the throat.

"What the...?"

"Did you miss me?" Gligirl asked, as she grabbed a syringe and injected more of the poison into her.

Almost instantly Roserade screamed in pain, as Gligirl repeated the action with the second syringe.

"No!!!!" Poison Roserade shouted, as her skin started to change colour, and her organically made dress started to crumble away. "No more!!!!!"

Within seconds, her skin had gone from a creamy white to a dark shade of green. Only her hair remained the same colour for longer, before being replaced with a white colour.

Poison Roserade continued to scream, before the pain subsided.

She then looked at herself in the shiny surface of the fridge, and screamed in terror.

"What have you done to me!!?" She demanded, flinging an arm forward.

Gligirl gasped in pain, as Roserade's fingers closed around her throat, cutting off her air supply.

* * *

"Freeze!!!"

Several security guards burst into the room, levelling handguns at the two.

Poison Roserade spun around and coughed a bright yellow powder from her mouth that covered the security guards, instantly flooring them.

"Stun Spore." She said, proudly, before turning back to Gligirl.

In the seconds that Roserade's attention had been elsewhere, Gligirl had managed to reach down to her waist and engage the Shadow Claw.

"Shadow Claw!!!!" Gligirl retorted, as she swung the weapon, instantly cutting through the vine.

Poison Roserade screamed in pain, as the vine separated.

She then continued to scream, as Gligirl went on the offensive, slashing at her with her new weapon.

Every hit seemed to hurt her on the inside more than it did on the outside.

"And now for the final." Gligirl said, spinning around and slicing straight through her stomach, feeling only a slight tug, as the weapon passed through.

Meredith Rose screamed for one final time, before being separated by the hit, the two halves of her body laid on the floor.

""You... Killed.." She started to say.

Gligirl instantly felt weak. She'd failed herself and the city. Although she'd saved everyone in the building, she'd broken the superhero code about not killing people.

With resignation, she took one of the remaining three syringes and injected it into Poison Roserade's neck.

* * *

Two minutes passed, before a whole new body started to form at the base of Meredith's wound.

Three minutes passed before the body was complete.

In the fourth minute, Meredith opened her eyes.

"But... how?" She asked, sitting up and her skin and hair returning to normal.

"I figured the poison would save you." Gligirl replied.

Meredith stood up, feeling very self conscious about the fact that she was stood naked in a kitchen somewhere.

"But, where am I?"

Gligirl smiled.

"It's a very long story." She said. "So, you don't know why you're here?"

Meredith shook her head.

"It was a prank." Gligirl replied. "Someone dumped you here."

Meredith rolled her eyes.

"Well, that wasn't very nice of them, was it?" She asked.

Gligirl shook her head.

"Just go home and forget that any of this happened." She said.

As Meredith turned to leave, Gligirl smiled with relief, knowing that she had saved the day.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**And so the arc ends. One that I enjoyed writing.**

**And the ending is ambiguous, because it gives the chance for Poison Roserade to return in some form later in the story. Because, along with the Mimer and Deotto, she's definitely someone I want to use again at some point. And we all know that the really good bad guys never stay down or gone for too long. So, basically in the ending you don't know if she's lying, or if she has really returned to normal.**

**Next up will be a few one chapter villains, like the Magmariser, before going onto the next large arc with Duo-Face.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews!!!!**

**So, don't forget to review!!! Please!!!**


	12. Lightning Strikes Twice Part One

Chapter Twelve. Lightning Strikes Twice. Part One.

* * *

Micheal Montero sighed, as he finished connecting the cables.

"The lonely life of an electrician." He muttered, as he slammed the door of the case shut.

As he went for the power switch, he looked around the basement of the house that he was in.

"Look at all this junk." He muttered, picking up a set of brand new golf clubs. "Some people should not..."

He finished his thoughts silently, as he flicked the breaker switch and watched as the lights came on.

"S-U-C-C-E-S-S!!!" He said, jumping up to punch the air.

* * *

After getting in his van, Micheal looked at his pager and saw that he was being called out to the power station.

"Now what?" He asked, as he slid his keys in the ignition. "Can't a guy get some...."

His voice was drowned out by the roar of the engines, before he headed towards the power station.

* * *

Montero arrived at the power station to find it dark.

"That's probably why I'm needed." He said, looking across the building, to find that it was completely devoid of any signs of life.  
_How bad is it, when the source of all the City's power suffers a blackout? At least the rest of the area wasn't affected._

Micheal climbed out of his van, before going for his tools.

* * *

"Hello!!!!" Micheal shouted, as he pushed the door open to find it deserted.

There was no response, as he looked around the area.

"This just doesn't seem right." The electrician mused, as he continued towards the basement.

He soon found the stairs, knowing that the elevators wouldn't be working.

* * *

Several flights of stairs later, he was out of breath, before arriving at the level where the breakers, fusebox and power supplies were kept.

Micheal groaned, as he realised that the floor was wet, and a second glance revealed that it was slightly flooded. The water came up to below his knees.

"Some people." He said, angrily. "No wonder the power shorted out if some moronic cleaner decided to flood the area."  
He kicked the water viciously, wondering what he had done to deserve this.

It was only then, that he saw the breaker.

Curious, Micheal moved over and touched it with his gloved hands...

Only for a powerful electric shock to pass through him, and send him crashing backwards through the air.

Micheal twitched and shuddered, before choking as he landed on his back. In the same instance, his head crashed under the surface of the water.

This was what probably saved his life.

As the cold water rushed over him, it shook him awake, allowing him to move again.

He sat up, coughing in pain. His vision was blurred, possibly with the water while he had a splitting headache.

"Ouch." Moreno said, as he grabbed hold of one of the metal railings to pull himself up...

Only for another wave of electric energy to send him crashing back to the ground.

Micheal yelped, as his head cracked against the ground, before sitting up again.

_This place is dangerous. I should get out of here._

He tried to grab the rail again, only for the same result.

With interest, Micheal raised both hands, and extended his index fingers out. He moved them closer to each other, before gasping as a spark of electricity appeared between them.

"What the...?" Micheal shouted, as he looked for his gloves.

He suddenly realised that they had disintegrated upon impact.

"Waste of money." He remarked, standing up.

He was suddenly then drawn to the generator nearby.

"What the...?" He repeated, before extending out a hand and touching the machine.

Almost instantly, the machine burst into life as electricity passed into it.

Montero blinked, before pulling away.

He then felt a sucking sensation, as the electricity returned to his system. He then felt strangely light headed, before the feeling of power entered his head.

Micheal jogged over, and touched another of the generators, feeling the electricty rifle into his system.

"Oh yes!!!!!" He yelled.

* * *

"Wait!!!!"

Gligirl slammed the muggers face into the side of the building, and watched as he dropped to the ground like a sack of Ponyta manure.

"You have the right to soak in your own blood." She said, before looking at his victim.

"Are you okay?"

* * *

Montero awoke the next morning, feeling more alive than he had ever done.

He then did the finger test, seeing the spark of blue electricity appearing between them.

"Heh." Montero muttered. "This makes my job easier."

The electrician looked over at his wife, wondering why her body seemed to be smoking slightly, and her skin was blackened and charred in places.

"Huh?"

He pulled her over, before realising with a sinking feeling that she was dead. Her eyes were half closed, as she looked up at him.

_I... I killed her!!!! Oh no!!!! I must have... I must have grabbed her in my sleep, and electrocuted her... Oh no!!!!! I'm such a..._

He staggered out of bed, before going for the phone.

Micheal rested a hand on the table, and instantly saw the electricity crackle across the surface of it.

"Oh no!!!!!" He wailed, as he looked around for something to cover his hands.

* * *

"Morning, Lucian." Latoya said, as she came in to find her boss and armourer drinking coffee and reading the papers.

He coughed, before greeting her.

"How was your patrol last night?" Lucian asked.

She shrugged.

"Beat up a few muggers, stopped a drunk from stepping into the traffic."

"You ever wonder why you bother?" Lucian smiled.

She groaned, as Lucian walked over and picked up a Gligarang.

"New weapon for you." He said, as he gave it to her.

Latoya laughed.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

Lucian smiled, as he took the weapon back, pressed a button with his thumb, drawing his arm back, before hurling it into the wall.

"You might want to close your eyes." He said. "Sandstorm!!!!"  
Without warning, a huge cloud of sand burst from the metal and filled the room with the abrasive material.

Latoya coughed, as some of it entered her mouth.

"Cripes." She said. "I wonder if I need this at all?"

"I'm sure you can make use of it." Lucian mused.

* * *

"Thanks for your cooperation." Officer Jenny Gordon said, as she left the room.

Almost as soon as she had left, Montero dropped to his knees and cried out in shock and pain.

"Why?!!!" He yelled, before remembering about his pager.

_What was the point of sending me to the power plant? Did it serve any purpose? It made me a living battery and I lost the one person that I cared about because of it._

He looked at his pager.

"Someone has to pay for this."

Grabbing his coat, and a pair of rubber gloves, he made his way to the door.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Jordan Cranston replied, as Montero looked at him. "I just got told to send someone out to the power plant."

"Who told you that?!!!" Montero demanded, as he glared at his boss.

"It was the mayor's new chief of staff." Cranston said, slightly worried about the anger emanating from Montero. "Janice Capaldi."

Montero sighed.

"Why would she..?" He asked.

"She says jump, I say how high." Cranston replied. "Maybe you should see her."

Montero smiled, a cold evil smile that he wouldn't have recognised in himself a few days ago.

"Maybe I will." He said, turning to leave.

"Don't do anything stupid." Cranston warned. "She's a real nutter."

"Ask me if I care." Montero said. "There's nothing left that I care about."

Cranston made his way around the desk to step in front of Micheal.

"I'm sorry about Jade, but.... You can't let this get you down."

Micheal stopped, and sighed.

"Get out of my way." He said.

"This isn't you!!!" Cranston snapped, as Micheal removed one of the gloves.

"You're right." Micheal said, angrily. "It isn't. I'm just doing what I need to do. Some bastard set me up last night, and I intend to find out what's going on."

Cranston blocked the door.

"I'm not letting you out of here, until you simmer down." He said, before Montero lunged forward and grabbed him by the throat.

Cranston yelled in pain, as electricity coursed through his body.

"No!!!!!!" He screamed, as Montero felt him weaken, his pulse slow down, and eventually stop....

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**I give you Shockwave!!!! He seems unbalanced.**

**Still, it's great to write psychos, as they offer such an interesting contrast to Gligirl.**

**I tend to go for the multi part chapters, because you can get more of a feel for the villain.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews!!!!! They are all appreciated.**

**Don't forget to review!!!!! Please!!!**


	13. Lightning Strikes Twice Part Two

Chapter Thirteen. Lightning Strikes Twice. Part Two.

* * *

Janice Capaldi sighed, as she locked her office for the night.

"Another day, another fight." She muttered, before seeing the lights crackle and fade.

"Huh?"

"Capaldi!!!!!!" A voice roared, as she turned and saw a hooded figure waiting down the hallway.

"Can I help you?" She asked, trying to hide her worry.

"What happened at the power plant?!!!"

"Oh crap." She muttered. "Look, the thing is..."

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!!!!!!!"

She gulped.

"We did not know that it was flooded." She said, looking at the figure. "And there was a plot to try and extort money from the City, otherwise it would lose all its power. We wanted to get an opinion that..."

The figure growled in anger.

"So, who was it?!!!" He demanded.

"Some random...." She started to answer, before he strode over and grabbed her arm.

"You better tell me!!!" He shouted, as her arm felt numb.

"I don't know!!" She screamed, as his other hand came up and grabbed her throat.

Micheal then threw the clueless bitch backwards, and heard the wall crack as she smacked into it.

"So, I see." He said. "There's only one thing to do."

* * *

"This is Shockwave." Micheal said, over the camera he had stolen. He had put a series of dark blue clothes on, while his jacket had golden rims over the sleeves, as well as at the zip. He had also acquired a long dark blue wig, with a pony tail, which he had put a four sided shape reminiscent of the object at the end of a Luxray's tail. "I will drain all power to Gaitham City, unless I am given ten million dollars by midnight. Put the money in a plastic bag and bring it to the Power Plant."

Mayor Wilkins slammed his fist on the desk.

"This is preposterous!!!" He yelled. "Find him."

Captain Blair sighed.

"Shall we appeal to the Gligirl again?" He asked. "Since she always seem to have..."

Wilkins jumped up.

"We need some kind of way to get in touch with her." He said. "Maybe a giant signal that we can flash into the sky."

He looked around.

"If she catches this lunatic, we'll do that with the ten million dollars." Wilkins said. "If not, she doesn't get a signal."

* * *

"I see." Gligirl said, as Mayor Wilkins finished telling her the details. "And the signal?"

"Basically, we'll get a huge signal of a Gligar that we can flash into the sky when you are needed." Wilkins explained. "No more going on TV to do it."

Gligirl laughed.

"Yes, because then how will the bad guys make their demands?" She asked, heading for the door. "I'm going to go check out the power plant."

* * *

She looked up, and saw Gligar floating above the building.

"Do you see anything?" She yelled.

Gligar shook his head, as she fired the GliGrapple over the fence, and used it to get herself over.

She quickly checked her equipment, finding the new sand filled Gligarang that Lucian had given her.

"Now, let's go and find you." Latoya muttered, as she headed for the door.

* * *

The power plant was deserted, as she made her way into the reception area.

"Hello!!!!!" She called, looking around.

Keeping her wits about her, Gligirl continued to travel through the rooms, hoping to find a sign of the criminal known as Shockwave.

She thought she head weeping, as she travelled through the building, but couldn't tell where it was coming from.

"Come on!!!" She said. "Where are you?"

* * *

Shockwave finished crying over the memory of his dead wife, before looking at the monitors.

"Well, well well." He said, seeing the figure stealthily walking through the rooms. "As I live and sparkle, it would appear that I am not alone."

He moved to the door, and plotted his move.

* * *

Gligirl heard a movement behind her, and spun around.

"Whose there?!" She yelled, as a hand grabbed her arm.

"Let me guess." The voice of Shockwave snickered. "You must be Gligirl."

She spun around and tried to throw a punch...

But her legs gave way, as electricity passed through her body.

She gasped in pain.

"Gligar are resistant to electricity." Shockwave remarked. "You on the other hand...."

She managed to grab a regular Gligarang and swing out.

Shockwave caught the weapon, and sent a burst of electricity into the metal object, instantly melting it.

"You on the other hand." He repeated, lunging for her. "Are not resistant to electricity."

She managed to coax herself into moving away from his grip, rolling under a desk.

He swore in anger, before looking for her.

"Taste my Discharge." He muttered, holding out his arms.

Gligirl could see the electricity crackling on him, and realised what he was going to do.

She rolled away again, out of the range of the attack, before realising that she was fully mobile again.

Jumping to her feet, she saw Shockwave start to move towards her.

Gligirl flung herself backwards, realising that whatever he touched seemed to be electrocuted.

She rolled backwards over the a table, before kicking the heavy wooden object into his face.

Shockwave grunted in pain, before splitting the table in half with something that looked like a Thunderpunch.

"Stop resisting!!!" He bellowed, grabbing towards her.

She snapped the Gligarang up, and smashed it into ground.

Gligirl then jumped up, and ran towards the other end of the room.

"Fine then." Shockwave yelled, holding his hands out. "Zap Cannon!!!"

An orb of golden electrical energy started to form in his hands.

Gligirl watched it grow, knowing what would happen if it hit her. She had to time it right.

She saw him launch the attack towards her.

"Sandstorm!!!!" She yelled, as the Gligarang exploded, releasing a cascade of sand into the air.

Shockwave was shocked, as the Zap Cannon was blocked by the sand.

"What!!!!" He yelled. "That's impossible."

Gligirl lunged forward, and activated the Sand Veil option in her costume, which made her almost invisible.

Shockwave launched another electric attack into the sand, only for it to fizzle out.

"Grrr!!!!" He yelled, as Gligirl burst from the sand, and hurled some of the silt into his eyes.

He shouted in surprise and pain, as he was temporarily blinded.

Then, Gligirl dropped to the ground, picked up a piece of the shattered table and smashed him round the head with it, instantly knocking him out.

* * *

"Thanks for the help." Jenny Gordon said, sincerely. "Another one for Armaldo Asylum. I'll make sure that anyone around him wears rubber gloves."

"That always helps." Gligirl laughed, as Gordon also laughed, before pointing behind her.

"Look."

Gligirl turned around, seeing a light shining into the sky.

In the middle of it, was a Gligar sign.

"So, I guess you're the official superhero of Gaitham City now." Gordon said, holding out a hand.

Gligirl shook it.

"Thanks." She said. "If you ever need me, just shine it in the sky.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Next up will be Crushclaw, Dr. Coronet, Dr. Octillery or Rhyforce and Aggrave. One of them anyway.**

**Or in the case if the last one, two of them.**

**So, until then enjoy.**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!!! They are all appreciated. **

**Don't forget to review!!!!**


End file.
